Brother Dearest
by Darth Vyper
Summary: AU ficlet.What if Edward had a twin brother no one knew about ? Not even Edward himself ? Some things in the past are best left buried, but try telling that to your psychopathic, revengeful twin...Oh yeah, he's not too happy...
1. Surprise Announcement

_Okay people , I'm trying something slightly different and don't worry , I'm still continuing 'True Love of My Immortal Soul' but I hope this story will turn out to be less angsty than that one. Try to leave a review after you're done and please bear in mind , this is the 1st chapter , so there won't be much action in it._

**Summary** : What if Edward had a twin brother which no one ever knew about ? Some things are best left buried ………………………..

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight.**

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

**Chapter 1 : Surprise Announcement. **

Bella's POV.

I yawned and Edward instantly chuckled.

"Had a nice dream ?" he asked pointedly , flashing his perfectly aligned teeth.

I groaned as I slowly unwrapped the thick woollen comforter around my pale frame.

"What did I say now ?" I replied , defeated.

He probably knew what I was muttering about the whole night , thanks to him watching me like an overprotective rottweiler as I sleep.

"Really want to know ?" he teased , his beautiful statuesque features meeting my own.

I nodded even though I wasn't too eager about it.

"You stabbed Mike Newton with a fork ," he said dramatically , his face crossed between hope for Mike to drop dead in reality and admiration for me being able to murder someone by using kitchen ware.

I could feel my cheeks get hotter and redder by the moment.

"I said that ?" I squeaked as I sunk lower into the depths of my comforter , my forehead barely visible.

He laughed his usual melodious laugh.

"You do realise that you're the only human I've ever encountered which can turn into fifty different shades of red in two seconds , right ?"

He laughed again and I growled. I picked up a fluffy heart shaped cushion from the side of my bed and flung it towards him. He caught it easily and I cursed inwardly.

_Damn vampire abilities…………………_

He then flipped the pillow and stared at it , as if in deep thought.

"Edward ?" I asked gently , driving him out of his stupor.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Remember when I first gave this to you ?" he asked.

"Yes , it was during Valentine's day ," I replied automatically.

_Great , now I sound like that stupid answering machine Charlie got for Christmas………………………_

I stood up and walked over to him before seating on his lap. His nostrils flared as he took in my scent and his eyes flashed jet black for a fraction of a second before it returned to its normal ochre.

"Are you alright ? Do you want me to -?" I began worriedly as I saw his forehead crease in effort to shackle the monster within.

He stopped straining for a moment and looked at me softly before placing his delicate cold lips on my own as a sign of assurance. I welcomed his kiss with fiery passion and we laid curled up on the rocking chair in that position for several moments. I broke away first and began to choke.

"Bella - BELLA !" Edward literally screamed , tapping my back.

I gasped for air , my lungs sucking up the much needed oxygen like a vacuum.

"I-I'm fine , Ed-Edward…………………" I managed to choke out before turning to look at his concerned face.

_I hate to see him so sad and worried……………………_

"Let me get you some water ," he said briefly , before scooping me up and setting my fragile body on my bed.

"No -" I began but stopped as he vanished and turned up a second later with a cool glass of water.

"Drink this , you'll feel better ," he commanded and I gladly accepted the glass , draining its contents in a single gulp.

"Feel better ?" he asked soothingly as he sat next to me and began caressing my cheek with his index finger.

I giggled like a small child.

"Edward stop , that tickles !"

He gave a look of mock surprise.

"Oh really ?" he purred , running his cold fingertips along my trim waist.

"Ed-Edward !" I yelled , exploding into laughter as tiny tingling sensations ran across my sides.

To get him to stop , I wrapped my arms around his sturdy abdominal muscles and yanked his bronze hair from the back. He stopped tickling me and looked at me with a fake pout.

"Bella !" he said aloud as I giggled some more and detangled myself from him.

"You pulled my hair !" he whined , somewhat shocked.

I raised my eyebrow and put on a fake militaristic tone.

"What is the matter , private ? Isn't your Major permitted to tug the hair of _hot_ cadets ?"

He laughed and tried to pull me down back again. I slapped his hands away and waggled my finger as if I was reprimanding him for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. He feigned a look of hurt but I was all too familiar with his dazzling emotions.

"I need a human moment , Edward ," I said , pointing at the alarm clock which now showed 8.00.

He snorted. Which was quite unlike Edward. I knew that we could spare another 10 minutes and make it to school on time thanks to his inhuman driving skills , but I was not going to make way for anymore cuddle time.

"Bella -"

_Shoot ! He's giving the puppy dog eyes ! Avert thy eyes from the handsome vampire !_

I quickly concentrated on the polo shirt that was clinging on to his sexy , well-chiselled frame.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen , don't you dare try to dazzle me so I'll give in to you !" I thundered.

He yelped slightly and raced down to the kitchen , no doubt going to prepare breakfast for me.

_That was strange…………… Since when is Edward ever afraid of me ?_

I stumbled into the toilette and stared at the mirror.

_Oh , maybe that's why._

My hair was sticking out in all the weird angles , my cheeks were still red like a tomato and my eyes were slightly puffed up.

_I look like shit._

There was a soft laugh behind me. I jumped and successfully banged my elbow on the sink.

_Great , I can't get through a day without injuring myself……………………_

"Alice ! What are you doing here ?" I blurted , ignoring the pain that was surging in my arm.

"To abduct you of course !" she chirped , bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"To abduct me ? But why - Wait , what about school ?" I blabbed.

"We're not going to school today , silly !" she cajoled before scooping me up in her delicate arms.

"What about Edward ?" I asked , massaging the throbbing lump on my elbow.

Alice snorted.

_Seriously , what's up with everyone and the snorting today ? _

"He'll be pissed at me for about an hour but he'll eventually calm down. Carlisle always said he has a short temper."

"Aliceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ," I drawled but the next thing I knew , we were in the kitchen.

"See you later Edward !" Alice yelled.

Edward dropped the bacon he was busy prodding with a fork and stared at us open-mouthed. I laughed at the comical expression he was wearing but stopped when Alice began to race out of the house and towards the Cullens'. I always felt queasy when I hit top speed.

"Are we there yet ?" I asked as I felt the wind stop blowing across my face.

Alice nodded and set my feet on the threshold. I began to shake violently as I stepped into the cool interior of the Cullen household.

"Oh my goodness ! Bella darling , you're freezing !" Esme exclaimed as she jumped of the couch , procured a coat and draped it around my pale form in a second.

I gave her a grateful smile and sat down on the comfy couch as Alice fetched an icepack for my elbow. I heard an outraged yell and a heavy thud from upstairs.

"EMMETT !" screeched a icy tone which was unmistakably Rosalie's.

True enough , Rosalie came stomping down the stairs and gave me a malevolent glare as she sat across me. I gulped and scooted nearer to Esme ( I was half-hoping she can be my temporary shield until Edward arrives ) who instantly told Rosalie off.

"Rosalie , stop giving Bella death looks , it's impolite."

Rosalie just sneered. Emmett came down and sat next to her , apologizing ( I think ) in super fast speech. Alice suddenly appeared with an ice pack and tossed it towards me. I grabbed it and slapped the ice pack gingerly on my swollen elbow and felt a sweet numbing sensation.

"Thanks Alice ," I said , shooting her a grateful smile.

"No problem Bella !" she replied happily.

My brows knit into confusion and just as I expected , Jasper and Carlisle appeared through the doorway , beaming as they spotted me.

"Hello Bella ," said Carlisle kindly , taking a seat opposite of me.

Jasper smiled and scooted over next Alice , sending a wave of calm towards me for some strange reason . I did feel a bit nervous. Well , who wouldn't be ? I'm technically sitting a room full of vampires and my boyfriend is probably running amok and might be busy massacring the whole school because his sister kidnapped me. My musings circled back to Edward.

"What-?" I began.

"Don't worry , Edward will be here soon ," Alice chortled.

This time I was getting seriously confused.

_What in seven levels of hell is going on ?_

The was a loud bang as the door flew open and Edward shot in .

"BELLA , ARE YOU ALRIGHT ?" Edward yelled and everyone cringed at the loudness of his tone.

He then rounded on Alice.

"YOU COULD HAVE RUN INTO A CAR AND KILLED HER ALICE ! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING , RUNNING AWAY WITH HER LIKE THAT !"

"I DON'T RUN INTO VEHICLES EDWARD ! AND BELLA IS MY FRIEND TOO -"

"YOU KNOW SHE IS PRONE TO ACCIDENTS -"

"Hey !" I protested as Alice and Edward began shrieking at each other and Carlisle was trying to restore calm.

Thanks to Jasper , the mini debate was settled but Edward was still shooting daggers at Alice. Emmett promptly stood next to my angel , prepared to restrain him if he decided to wring Alice's scrawny neck. Then again , if Edward accomplished that , he'll probably be ripped to shreds by Jasper.

"Well , since _that's_ settled …………" Alice said huffily.

Edward growled.

"Edward……………………" Carlisle warned.

I looked at Alice and could only stare as she gave me a familiar mischievous smile.

_Uh oh……………… I know that look……………………… It can only mean one thing : TROUBLE………………_

My hunch was correct.

"Guess what Bella , we're going to France !" she squealed out of the blue.

I promptly fainted.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_Hehehehe………… A bit of a cliffy for you…………… Stay tuned for the next chapter about Bella's exciting trip to France !_

**REVIEW PLEASE ! I WANT AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE !**


	2. Fiasco at the Cullen Household

_Thanks a lot for the reviews ! I'm glad that most of you think it's a good start and thanks a lot to one of my reviewers ( Thousand apologies because I forgot your pen name ) for pointing out the mistake in Edward's full name. This chapter is specially dedicated to all those who reviewed , especially Flippin Sweet Twilight Lover ( I hope I got your pen name correct ) ! Enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a comment once you're done ! _

_P.S. I welcome constructive criticism but not flames , so please try not to scorch my review page !_

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

**Chapter 2 : Fiasco at the Cullen Household. **

Edward's POV.

The moment I saw Bella's eyes roll into the back of her head , I sprang directly at Alice , who looked clearly petrified.

"You're dead meat Alice !" I hissed. ( no pun intended )

I collided with her puny form and the both of us tumbled to the hard surface below with a resounding 'BOOM !'

"Well technically Edward , I'm already DEAD !" she screeched back in return as she tried to shove me away.

I growled , preparing to rip her into itsy bitsy pieces.

"I'm going to kill you , Alice !" I screamed at her while lifting my fist , preparing to smash it down on her delicate pixie features.

"Edward no !" Esme yelled.

I heard Carlisle and Emmett shout continuously but I tuned them out. Just as I was about to pulverize Alice for murdering Bella , ( he thought Bella keeled over dead from a massive heart attack ) a hideous snarl ripped through the air. I instantly felt cold hard arms yank me away from Alice and the next thing I know , I was flying through the air before smashing into the opposite wall.

"Don't you dare touch her !" Jasper yelled , his obsidian eyes glinting as he paced in front of me in a feline-like strut.

Instinct rose inside of me and I got up gracefully , circling him as I hissed and flashed my teeth.

"Stop this ! Stop this right now !" Carlisle hollered , " I will not tolerate this behaviour in my house !"

_I don't know why he's so fussed up about his human. She's_ _better off staying dead anyway……………_

I turned in Rosalie's direction and growled loudly. She took a hesitant step back and Emmett quickly pulled her aside , flashing his pitch black eyes at me menacingly.

_Take one step further Edward , and you're the one who's going to be ashes._

I snorted as I heard his 'threat'. At the same time , Jasper lunged at me and pushed me down. Both of us fell , and he clawed at my clothes , creating gaping holes in my shirt.

"NO !" Esme cried out horrified.

"Enough !" Carlisle yelled.

I ignored the both of them as I scratched at him and the both of us rolled around the floor. I spotted Alice in the corner , looking more afraid by the moment. I was instantly bombarded with her thoughts.

_Oh my God ! Why didn't I see this coming ? What the hell is going on ? Bella isn't supposed to be dead - she supposed to get changed and-_

I blocked out her tiny chipper tone since Jasper now decided to punch me repeatedly. Surprisingly , my head just made a hollow 'thunk !' each time his knuckles made contact.

"Emmett get Edward ! I'll handle Jasper !" Carlisle barked in super fast speech.

I saw Jasper struggle as Carlisle hauled him off my abdomen. The moment he was off , I prepared to spring at him , eager to mince him for pummelling me. Unfortunately , Emmett caught me around the waist.

"Get off me Emmett !" I yelled back , frustrated.

_Not until you calm down !_

I tried to dig my right elbow into his hard muscular six pack but he only gripped me harder. I could hear him smirking mentally at my feeble attempts to get loose. Agitated and enraged , I pushed him backwards and the both of us toppled. We both landed with a 'BANG !' and I saw Jasper stop struggling in Carlisle and Esme's arms. Even Alice and Rosalie were looking wide-eyed. That was when I realised the position me and Emmett were in. I don't know how , but I must have twisted while landing because I was right on top of Emmett , facing his horror stricken features.

_Jesus Edward , get the hell off me ! You're squashing my penis !_

He screamed mentally , obviously too embarrassed to speak that out to loud. I froze , returning his horrified look with my own disgusted one.

Just as I was about to slid off him , I heard the tiniest moan and a familiar voice , " Edward , what the hell are you doing on top of Emmett ?"

Bella's POV.

I moaned and massaged the newly formed lump on my head.

_Great , a new addition to my mini lump collection. I should start an exhibit soon……………_

I expected to see the Cullens all fussing around me , like Carlisle checking my pulse and Edward shaking me gently and calling my name repeatedly. I was surprised when I saw Carlisle and Esme restraining Jasper , Alice standing above me with her back facing me and Rosalie huddled in the corner watching something in the other end of the room. In fact , all of the Cullens seemed to have frozen , staring wide-eyed at some unknown spectacle. That's when my eyes automatically shifted to Edward lying on top of Emmett , looking severely constipated.

My jaw dropped open.

"Edward , what the hell are you doing on top of Emmett ?" I cried out of shock.

_Oh dear God , please don't tell me he's gay ! Rosalie might kill him or even worse , she'll kill me !_

"Bella ?" he cried out weakly.

Emmett literally tossed him aside and raced up the stairs , letting loose a scream which sounded like a rabid racoon been strangled.

"Whoa………………" was the only thing I could say as Rosalie disappeared in a blur , trying to soothe a traumatized Edward.

I saw Carlisle release Jasper , who just sunk into a nearby couch , burying his head in his hands. Alice quickly lifted me up.

"Bella you're alive ! We thought you were dead !" she chirped , looking unusually happy and thoroughly relieved.

"Of course I'm alive !" I said exasperatedly , " I just fainted , that's all !"

_And bumped my head…………………_

"Silly us then , we thought you were dead !" she squeaked. "Now we can finally go to France !"

That's when I noticed the abnormally large hole in the wall and the chasms on the floor.

_Whoa……………… They really must have thought I was pushing up daisies……………_

I instantly heard a familiar growl. Edward got up , heading towards us , clearly mad. At the same time Jasper lifted his head. I quickly shifted my focus to his tattered shirt.

_Uh oh ………………………He doesn't look too happy…………… A grumpy Edward could cause World War III……………………_

"Edward………………………." Carlisle warned.

"She's not _going_ ," he said dangerously.

"Too late Edward , I've already made arrangements for all of us !" Alice shot back with a touch of asperity.

One thing I have to say about Alice , she's really got guts especially when she's only 4"10 and Edward is a towering 6"2.

"Didn't you see her reaction ? She fainted Alice ! And we all thought she was dead -"

"You do realise I'm still here don't you ," I cut him off.

_If my angel is going to play it down and dirty , I'm just going to be extra meaner. It's time that Edward realises that I'm not a baby that he has to bottle feed every few hours…………………_

"But Bella -" he began to whine.

"I think France is a great idea Alice ! When do we leave ?" I turned towards Alice , ignoring Edward's incredulous look.

"The plane leaves in three hours ," she stated , jumping around with me still in her arms.

"Three - but - Charlie - huh ?" I spluttered.

"We left a note for Charlie silly ! Come on , it's time to get you something to wear !" she raced upstairs , carrying me in her arms.

I sighed as she set me on her bed. ( hint - cough , cough - hint )

_This is going to be a long trip…………………………_

I had no idea at that time , how true those words were.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_I know that's a sucky ending but I'm quite tired and it's getting late. The next chapter will be about Bella's trip but I'll try to squeeze in a few kinks if I can. Please review ! _

**I WANT AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS OR I WON'T CONTINUE !**


	3. Something's Not Right

_Thanks a million to everyone who read this fic and gigantic chocolate chip cyber cookies for everyone who reviewed ! Sorry I took so long , I'm having a Maths test coming up and Chemistry and Biology tests next week , so I was hooked up ! Anyway , read and review ! _

_Note : This chapter will be written in Bella's POV. My apologies to Edward fans out there who wanted to read Edward's POV. I promise I'll include his musings in the next chapter. _

**Disclaimer : If I actually owned twilight , I won't be wasting my time writing this now , won't I ?**

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

**Chapter 3 : Something's Not Right.**

By the time Alice was done picking out a suitable attire for me ( a pale blue blouse with tiny cute butterflies embroidered around the edges , a floral skirt and some stilettos - which I tried to reason my way out off but you just can't argue with a vampire which gives you the 'Bambi eyes' ) , Carlisle was busy calling from downstairs.

"Alice , you've had Bella as your human sized Barbie for long enough ," Carlisle shouted ( in a more calm way ) from the living room.

I knew he did not have to shout , he could just whisper and she will hear him. I guess in a way he was notifying me that he was trying to 'save me' from being Alice's favourite dress up toy. I could not help but applaud him mentally.

"In a minute ," she whispered softly , before sifting through the cupboards again.

Thanks to the usual supersensitive hearing of vampires , Carlisle probably heard her and I could picture him mentally shaking his head before assuring a frustrated Rosalie that we will be down any minute. I hit the jackpot.

"Come on Alice ! How long are you going to pamper the _human _?" echoed Rosalie's cold tone from downstairs.

I flinched inwardly at her harshness and I could hear Esme instantly telling her off.

"Rosalie , stop being rude to Bella. She is also a part of this family."

_Thanks Esme……………_

I heard Rosalie snort and mutter something un intelligent which sounded like , " Yeah right. She's not even a vampire."

I sighed unhappily as I contemplated her words. They were true in a sense.

_When is Edward ever going to have the courage to change me ? Can't he see I'm willing to sacrifice everything just to be with him ? _

I was barely aware of the multi coloured clothes whizzing past me as Alice scoured the cupboard for some latest accessory to drape around me , no doubt.

"Alice , what on Earth -?"

I stopped as a pink lace thong made contact with my face.

"Alice !" I grumbled , flicking the thong off.

"Oops………………" she mumbled sheepishly as she emerged , holding up the most beautiful set of sapphire earrings with a matching diamond coated choker.

My face fell slightly. Just by looking at the glittering diamonds I could tell it cost a bomb.

"Alice , you didn't have too -" I began.

"Oh hush now Bella ! I want you to look lovely when you're changed !" she spoke before sliding the earrings into the holes on the lobes of my ears and fastening the choker around my neck.

It took a few seconds for her words to compute in my stupefied brain.

"You mean Edward - change - France ?" I asked blankly.

"Yup ! I just had a vision last week ! And I saw Edward changing you under the full moon on one of those beautiful patios - Oh , it was simply gorgeous Bella !" she screamed before hugging me tightly , " You're finally going to be my sister !"

I was dimly aware of the fact that she was squeezing me too hard. Mentally , I began to match the pieces together.

"You planned this , didn't you ?" I said faintly.

Alice nodded and I began to grin.

"Oh my ! Is Bella Swan actually _grinning _ ?" she teased , nudging me softly.

My cheeks instantly flooded with warmth. Alice chuckled. My grin slowly faded away as realisation began to sink in.

"Edward doesn't know about this , does he ?"

Just as Alice opened her mouth , I cut her off ; the words flowing out my mouth like a broken dam.

"I hope he doesn't because the last time I raised the subject , he got very mad he punched a hole in the wall and I was stuck explaining to Charlie of how a cranky grizzly bear decided to come by for a visit and he didn't believe me -"

I began to hyperventilate. Alice slowly put her tiny palm on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Bella , no one knows about this. I blocked my thoughts from Edward and he can't read yours , so we're good ," she assured me.

The door flew open and a blur hurtled in.

"Jazzz……….Didn't your parents teach you to knock ?" Alice chided.

"Sorry , it's just that I sensed a lot of anxiety , joy and sorrow , so I was thinking whether the both of you were on a hormone strike."

He gave a lopsided grin and Alice smacked his arm lightly.

"We better hurry , Edward might think you decided to eat Bella or something ," he remarked cheekily before zooming out of the room.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale !" Alice shot after him , leaving me to ponder on Alice's vision.

_Wow………………I can't believe it , Edward is finally changing me………But why am I feeling so confused ? Didn't I want this ? Am I truly having second thoughts about spending the rest of eternity with my angel ?_

"I would give up my immortality just to hear your thoughts for a second."

I shrieked and toppled out of the chair. Just as I was about to hit the parquet , Edward chuckled and pulled me up.

"You truly are a disaster's ecstasy pill , aren't you ?" he cooed softly in my ear.

"Edward ," I playfully growled back , ignoring his teases.

He kissed me softly and I returned his gentle peck with a slight nibble. He pushed his lips even more roughly against my own , and I responded , deepening the kiss with each valuable second. His tender lips slowly moved , grazing my neckline softly , the smooth surface of his tongue running softly against my pale jugular vein , tasting the surface.

_Wait , he's never gone this far before…………………He normally pulls away when he gets tempted…………………_

Alarm bells began to blare in my head. Edward would always draw away at times like these. I would have allowed him to continue , knowing that he's normally holding the reins of control but as of this moment , I wasn't sure.

"Edward ," I whispered , sounding uncomfortable.

"Mmmm ?"

My heart beat increased in rhythm , and the sliding of his tongue grew more frantic up and down my neck.

_He's tasting me ! _

Horror bound realisation slowly set in.

_No , no , no ……………………… He promised he'll never hurt me…………… _

"Edward …………….." I tried my level best to weakly push him away.

He finally lifted his head and I bit back on my tongue to suppress a scream. His glowing black eyes peered hungrily into my own , eyeing me ruefully as if I was a mere snack to sate his impending thirst , not his girlfriend who would sacrifice her humanity just to be with him.

"Edward , please ," I begged , my eyes darting frantically from the sides of the room.

_Oh my God ! Where is everyone ? Can't Jasper sense my distress ? Didn't Alice have a vision about this ? I can scream but Edward would have probably snapped my neck by then , I can't run - he's too fast and I'll probably trip and fall…………_

A loud honk from outside interrupted my musings. It also had the desired effect on Edward. He snapped out of his predatory state , his midnight black eyes switching to gold in seconds.

"Bella ? Are you alright ?" he asked suddenly , looking concerned.

_Can't he remember he was just about to suck me dry ? _

I didn't answer. I was thoroughly confused.

"Bella , you look awfully pale ! Are you ok ?" He placed his arms on my shoulders , massaging them gently.

I flinched at his touch. I just wanted to be away from him as far as possible. My mind was still a flurry of incoherent thoughts , all trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"Bella , did Alice make you eat something ? You look sick -"

The door suddenly flew open and in stepped a very agitated Rosalie.

"First a dress up session and now snogging time ! Seriously , do you have any consideration for the rest of us that were busy waiting our assess off for you two -" Rosalie bawled.

I heard Edward holler something back but I tuned their arguments out. I was vaguely aware of Edward scooping me up and rushing towards his prized Volvo before setting me on the backseat next to a chirpy Alice.

"Bella , are you alright ?" Alice piped up staring at me.

Esme turned from the passenger seat and surveyed my expression. Her face contorted into a mild frown.

"Sweetheart , you look awfully pale. Do you want Carlisle -?" she started.

"I'm fine Esme ," I replied sweetly , placing a fake smile on my face.

I saw Edward look at me through the rear view mirror and I swear I saw his eyes flash black for a second.

_Something's not right with Edward …………………_I concluded silently.

And I was about to find out why.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_Oooh……… Want to know what's wrong with Edward ? Keep tuning in for the next few chapters and you'll find out ! There's more to this story than meets the eye , people !_

_P.S. Don't worry , I'll include Edward's POV in the next chapter ! Stay tuned !_

_P.P.S. I know the fic is very slow , but please bear with me ! If you want things to speed up , please notify me through a REVIEW._

**REVIEW PLEASE ! I WANT AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS OR I WON'T UPDATE AT ALL ! I MEAN IT ! I DELETED ONE MY FICS BECAUSE IT LACKED RESPONSE , AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN IF YOU DON'T SEND ME A REVIEW ! NO FLAMES , PLEASE !**


	4. Author's note

I am sticking this notice up for all my stories and sorry if you guys were expecting an update. I just want to say I might stop writing for some time and I might "drop" some stories , so if you want me to still update this particular story , please leave a review. If I get at least 5 reviews , then I'll continue , if not I'll stop writing this story completely. The reason I'm stopping is because :

1.I'm now one of the top students in my university and I have to study constantly because a lot of lecturers are expecting excellent results from me , so life is stressful and I won't have time to update.

2. I am also working on writing a book and the style I'm using in my story is not like the styles I apply in my fics. So , I'm busy picking the perfect settings , names , etc. etc. I might get it published next year , so I'm trying to balance my writing time and studies.

3. I have officially lost interest in writing at fanfic because there are a lot of insensitive people on the net who just can't give a shit about others.

I'll still be here from time to time , passing on comments and reading other people's stories but I might be inactive in other terms.

**REMEMBER ! IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS FIC , PLEASE SEND IN AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE WHEN I HAVE TIME ! **

**THANKS A LOT FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE SUPPORTED MY STORIES ! **


	5. Welcome to France !

_Wow , I really had no idea that there were that many of you whom were interested in this fic. As far as I could tell , my other Twilight fic seemed to be faring better. I guess I'll have no choice but to continue since many of you want to see what's wrong with Edward. I'll update but it'll be very slow at times because my life is spiralling at the moment. Thanks for all your support. Comments to my reviewers :_

_**jessica ** : Yeah , Edward will eventually meet this mysterious person but I think that might only occur in the next chapter._

_**marie **: Yup I'm continuing. My muses will probably pester me to death if I gave up on this story._

_**Angels moon** : Thanks a lot for the well wishes and I would love to tell you about my book but I don't think it's wise for me to divulge any info over the net. Who knows what sort of creepy plagiarists are lying around these days ? Thanks for your review !_

_**Asquared91** : Wow , you're so far the most understanding ( with the exception of a fair few other writers ) person I've met over the net ! Thanks for that ! But since most people want me to type this , I'll continue !_

_**1stepBehind29 ** : Don't worry , you'll finish reading it but it might take some time. So sorry for the inconvenience !!! Hehe._

_**Forever Bitten** : Yeah , what's bugging Edward ? DUN DUN DUN !!! Haha , I love teasing my reviewers. Hope you don't mind that ! Thanks for the review and don't worry , the suspense will be over soon. I hope._

_**AbstractStar **: I'll continue , as proven through the update of this chapter , so read on !!!_

_**NightFreak ** : I can't stop so I'll update but not frequently. Nice thoughts on why you think Edward's out of line but the real answer will come. Soon._

_**Caroline **: Thanks for the lengthy review ! But one thing : Being smart , talented and popular is very hard. The attention and expectation would be murder , so I think it's better that no one ends up in my shoes. Most of my friends are wondering how come I didn't jump off a cliff with the mounting stress level. As for my book , I'm not going to twist anyone's story into my own ( That's plagiarism ) but I believe my idea is original. I'll like to talk to you about it , but only in private because there are a lot of sick people over the net. ;-)_

_**reginah72** : No need to beg ! I've already updated in your honour !!! It scares me when people actually go on their knees._

_**olla** : Thanks for the sweet review ! And also thanks for the wishes !_

_**Edward13 **: Thanks for all the tips ! They are very useful ! And wow , what a long review ! As for the errors , don't worry , all of us end up with those pesky mistakes in our writing on way or another. And I'll get back to you about my book if I have time , so thanks again for the extremely helpful review !!!_

_**MollyD **: Thanks for the ton of positive encouragement ! And you're right , this story will be full of twists and turns !_

_**ARW ** : I'm definitely making another chapter. Well , enjoy reading this one !!!_

_**E2Bella ** : Yup , The fic shall live !!! Enjoy reading !_

_**Silver Wolf Angel** : Thanks a lot for making me seem I'm awesome when I don't think I'm that good. You just carved a smile on my face !!! _

_**cy ** : no , I'm not going to 'kill' it since a lot of people want to read this. Thanks for the review !_

_**fallenangel102** : Yup , I updated ! So new chapter for you !!!_

_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this fic !!! That's all for now , so read and enjoy !_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.**

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

**Chapter 4 : Welcome to France !**

Edward's POV.

Throughout the whole ride , I kept peering at Bella unconsciously , wondering why she was avoiding me.

_Hmm……………maybe I did take things too far……………… But was it that harmful to give her a tiny peck on the cheek ?_

I kept asking myself this query numerous times until Alice finally called out to me telepathically.

_Edward ?_

I cocked my head to the left slightly to show that I was listening without alerting Esme. I caught her lips twitch a little through the rear view mirror - a sign that she realised she had grabbed my attention.

Years of secretly communicating this way has not only made the both of us masters of these secret conversations ; but it does increase the chances of us conversing privately. It is rather hard to speak your mind freely with family members who have in-built sonars' that can detect sounds up to a mile in radius.

_Yes ?_

She looked hesitant for a moment.

_Did you say something to Bella ?_

I frowned. At that possible moment of my slip of emotions , Esme turned.

"Are you alright , Edward ?" she asked , looking concerned.

I felt Bella stir in the backseat , her eyes trained fully on me.

"Fine ," I replied in a low tone.

Esme caught the gist of my mood and turned away , clearly not wanting to bug me further. Just when I thought she'll let me off the hook -

_We'll talk about this later , son._

I sighed. Typical Esme. Always motherly and concerned about her 'sons' and 'daughters'.

_Let me guess. She going to give you the 'Let's-talk-about-your-unstable-mood-swings-persona' , huh ?_

I gritted my teeth as Alice's sing song voice rang across my head. Being a mind reader does have its drawbacks sometimes. There is a point where you feel like jumping off the cliff thanks to all the irritating voices of humans and annoying vampire siblings milling around your thoughts.

_Well , since you see the future sister dearest , why don't you tell me ?_

I saw her pause and skim through her peripheral visions for answers. Then , I saw a vision of me and Bella on a patio- but vision quickly dissipated and Alice shot me an innocent grin.

_ALICE !!!_

She chuckled melodiously and Bella looked at her , clearly baffled.

_WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT ?!?!?! _

_What on Earth was what Edward ?_

Damn her innocent , pixie features.

_THAT ! THE VISION WITH ME AND BELLA - ON THE PATIO !_

She quickly surveyed her manicured nails.

_You're hallucinating my brother dearest._

I gave a loud snort , a one which earned a look of disapproval from Esme.

"I don't think I'm getting paranoid , Mary Alice Brandon Cullen ," I retorted loudly , getting verbal.

She sniffed in retaliation and turned. Esme and Bella just stared at me , wide-eyed.

Realising I was drawing too much unnecessary attention , I continued my furious tirade mentally.

_Be warned Alice , I'll find out what you're hiding by any means possible. And I mean any means._

She smirked as I stressed on the last word.

_Pity , I don't see you getting close to your quest for the truth anytime soon._

I growled and brought the car to a halt as the airport came into sight.

"Edward !" Esme screeched as the car jerked.

"Sorry ," I mumbled as I got out and opened the door for Bella.

Surprisingly , she just blushed and turned away , not meeting my eyes. I frowned and looked at Alice , who just shrugged and shot me a 'I-told-you-look'.

Bella's POV.

The plane ride was utterly boring. I kept awake all the times , afraid that Edward might revert back to his 'vampire' side when I decided to take a nap. My statuesque angel sat next to me , looking severely troubled. I can't say I blame him. I have been giving him the cold shoulder ever since we left the Cullens'.

"Bella , did I do something wrong ?" he finally asked , smouldering me with those mesmerising pools of gold.

I paused , racking my brain for a suitable answer.

"Umm………no , what makes you think that ?" I spoke up , fidgeting nervously.

He frowned slightly.

"You seem to be avoiding me ," he replied quietly , pursing his lips before continuing , " Did I do anything to make you feel uncomfortable ?"

_Hell yeah !!! Try the fact that you tried to eat me before we left._

I felt my cheeks grow warm as I broke my gaze.

_Damn , I bet even Schumacher's Ferrari isn't as red as my face ! _

"Bella ?" he called out in that godly musical voice off his.

"Hmmmm ?" I answered back smartly , my face now burning from the excessive pooling of blood under my skin.

"Bella , look at me ," he wheezed , tilting my face to meet his own with his cold , smooth fingers- fingers of a pianist that graced the keys to play my lullabies.

_Damn , don't fall for it Bella !_

I scolded myself mentally as he cupped my chin , and looked directly into my eyes.

"Edward !" I gasped as I drew back quickly , my heart beating furiously like a drum.

His eyes were obsidian and filled with bloodlust once again - something that definitely scared the shit out of me. My startled words caused Rosalie and Emmett - who were busy having some radical tongue action in the adjacent seat , to break away and stare at us.

"Bella , what's wrong ? Your heart is beating quite fast !" Edward asked in a slightly panicked tone as his eyes slowly shifting back to gold.

"Bella , are you alright ?" Emmett spoke up softly , looking at the both of us.

Before I could answer , the blonde ice princess spoke up.

"Oh _please _ , Emmett ………..Can't you see that the human is still breathing ?" she muttered in disdain , loud enough for my ears to hear.

She shot me a humongous glare that radiated pure loathing. I flinched and Edward growled. No doubt she was picturing me mutilated or sliced into itsy bitsy pieces in her mind. Typical Rosalie.

"Kids , behave !" Esme issued warningly , glancing at Edward and Rosalie.

The stuck up beauty looked away , snorting. My prince charming was still growling , clearly displeased.

"Edward , don't ," Alice finally spoke up , shooting him a pleading glance.

I turned and looked at Edward.

_Oh goody……… His eyes are black again._

I quickly unsnapped my seat belt and stood up , trying to get away from my dangerous Greek God as far as possible. I had enough of this. Clearly , Edward was deemed 'unsafe' at the moment. Just as I expected , a gorgeous air stewardess rushed forwards , looking slightly pale. I noted the faint bruises circling the lower portion of her eyes - a clear indication that she lacked sleep.

_If she didn't have burgundy or gold eyes , she could easily pass for a vampire………… _I mused.

"Excuse me miss , but could you please get back to your seat ? We're about to land in a moment ," she said breathlessly , trying her level best to retain her professionalism as she spotted Edward.

Needless to say , her faltering tone made words superfluous. No doubt she was cooing over Edward mentally. I could picture Edward cringing as he most probably tuned out her fallacious fantasies.

_Wow , I guess it must be hard being a mind reader._

"Bella , maybe -" Edward began to speak , but I cut him off without even sparing a glance in his direction.

"Hang on , I just want to switch seats ," I replied briskly and without further ado I walked towards Alice and Jasper , who were seated two rows away.

Well , everything would have gone well until of course my clumsiness prevailed and I fell straight into Carlisle's lap.

_Score : clumsiness 1 , Bella 0._

Mercifully , no one laughed although I thought I heard a giggle escape Emmett's lips ; followed by a loud smack from Rosalie. This time I was sure my cheeks were as red as a traffic light.

_God , can this day get any worse ?_

"Be careful Bella ," Carlisle chuckled and I blushed harder.

I wondered why Edward wouldn't catch me , but I guess having an air stewardess eyeing you like a hawk just prohibited his display of super speed. Trying my level best not to look back at my angel , I turned to Alice , who looked slightly surprised.

"Um……… Could we trade seats ?" I asked , ignoring the stares from the entire Cullen clan and the watchful air stewardess.

Alice looked slightly discombobulated for a moment , before raising her eyebrows questioningly at someone behind me - most probably , Edward.

"Sure ," she replied softly before turning to Jasper , " Jazz , could you -""

Jasper nodded and stood up gracefully before walking past by me and seating down next to Edward. I turned and met the most hurt filled topaz eyes. Holding back tears , I sat down next to Alice and muttered and apology.

She just smiled and gave me a semi-hug. A slightly crackled voice rang across the intercom , announcing the fact that we were about to land. The rest of the Cullens fidgeted slightly. I could see Rosalie leaning on Emmett's shoulder in a content manner and Esme mutter something to Carlisle to which he replied with a gentle squeeze on her hand. I sighed as I turned once again towards Edward , who was still staring at me with confusion and sorrow mingled in his eyes.

I willed myself to turn away and stare at my feet , ignoring the single pearly tear that raced down my left cheek.

_I'm sorry Edward. I'm so sorry. I hope you'll forgive me._

But as I looked back to that day , I realised it wasn't Edward's fault. It was something else - something far more sinister and concealed , something that would soon tear my entire world to pieces.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_Okay , I updated , so there you have it !!! I might get a chance to update my other Twilight fic by the end of this week but there are no guarantees ! So review people !!!_

**GIVE ME 10 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN !!!**


	6. Claret Vision

_Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for quite a while , I was too busy with my studies ! Thanks to all who read and reviewed !_

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

**Chapter 5 : Claret Vision.**

Bella's POV.

As soon as the plane landed , I breathed in relief.

_Phew , at least I'm still devoid of any bite marks._

Jasper looked at me oddly , as if trying to contemplate as to why I was so lulled on the inside. I shot him a small , fake smile.

"Oh , I'm just happy to be here finally , you know ," I answered directly at his questioning gaze , ignoring the bewildered looks from the rest of the Cullens.

_And happy to stay in one piece ,_ I added mentally. Jasper shot me a 'Yeah - right …... like I'm going to fall for that - How old do you think I am ? Five ?' look.

I chuckled inwardly at my own interpretation of his looks.

_Whoa Bella , I guess you'll most probably end up being a telepath if you're_ _changed……_ I suddenly sighed at my musings , fully knowing that Edward was not going to change me anytime soon - his head always gets stuffed with lead once he makes his decision ; and getting Carlisle to do it will only result in a fray. In a nutshell , my interim state of humour diminished within nanoseconds , only to be replaced by a sense of despair.

"Are you okay Bella ?" Alice finally chirruped , her bouncy demeanour falling slightly.

"Yeah ," I answered instantly , ignoring her thoughtful look as I tried to lift my bag off the conveyer.

Alas , I forgot for a moment there that I was the world's most maladroit human who could trip over thin air and end up with concussions almost every day. Suffice to say that was what happened. I stumbled as I hauled my bag off the belt , pitching forwards like a torpedo - that was until I felt a pair of cold arms literally grab me up and rotate my body 180 degrees. Expecting Edward to be my saviour , I opened my mouth to say thanks.

"Thanks Edw- Emmett ?" I blinked.

"Whoa …….. Don't go falling onto things Bella. We might have to cut this vacation short if you start getting into a habit of jumping on conveyer belts ," he chuckled.

I was barely listening to him. Instead , I was busy scanning the hall for Edward.

_Wait , didn't he get out of the plane with us ?_

Panic swept across my body , only dimming slightly as Jasper tried to calm me down with his gift. My panic only abated as I saw Edward leaning against the guardrail , glowering. My transient halcyon balloon that inflated in my chest at the sight of my angel popped as soon as I realised who he was glaring at. It wasn't at Emmett , who still held me by my arms to steady me and it wasn't Rosalie either , who flushed with anger and left deep dents on the metal trolley when she seethed. It was a deadly stare that was directed at only one person - surprisingly Alice.

Needless to say I was confused.

"Come on , we have to check into the hotel by 7.00 o'clock ," Carlisle declared , breaking the tension.

Jasper fidgeted and kept sneaking glances from Edward to Rosalie to Alice and myself , obviously confused at the display of emotions. I kept my head low and followed Carlisle and Esme who were leading the throng.

Upon reaching the hotel , ( we hailed two cabs - I shared one with Esme , Alice and Carlisle - I simply had no desire of being stuck with my grouchy vampire boyfriend who looked at me like sushi from time to time ) we were given 4 separate sets of keys per couple. Edward was still grumpy - it seemed like the tables have finally turned , he was now doing the avoiding while I was doing the free- walking. I sat by the lavish couch on the corner of our room , watching Edward prudently as he let out a frustrated growl each time he jammed the key into the keyhole. After seeing him struggle ( Yes , he was actually struggling to slip the key into the hole and for once 'Mr.-I-can-do-anything' failed. Surprise , surprise ! ) for a few minutes , I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes ?" he replied morosely , barely turning to meet me face on.

"Let me try ," I retorted in an oily tone , getting even.

He passed the key to me and in a blur , he disappeared. I looked back and saw him sitting on the satin draped bed , burying his face in his hands. Ignoring the task of locking the door , I went over to his side and sat by him.

"What's wrong , Edward ?" I asked , cursing myself for being uncaring and ignorant.

_You're a coward Isabella , a damn bloody coward. He snaps and loses control and did you help him ? Nooooooooo…………… you ran for the bushes to save your own skin. _

I growled at my conscience. _Shut up._

_Pussy._

_I said shut up._

_Chicken._

_Shut up , shut up , shut up …………_

_Wimp._

_Shut up , shut up , shut up for God sakes…………_

_Lily-livered._

_SHUT UP !_

_COWARD !_

"JUST SHUT UP !" I screamed out loud , groaning a little while later since I probably sounded like a lunatic.

"Bella !" Edward yelled grabbing hold of me. " Are you alright ? Are you fine ? Should I get Carlisle to-?"

I wiped away my anger in a second and replaced it with a smile.

_Great , this is the second time I've feigned my happiness today._

Ignoring the shackles of guilt , I looked at Edward , staring at him in the eyes.

"My conscience was just _irritating _ me for a moment there , everything is fine now ," I replied smoothly.

_Good God , I'm really acing this lying business , aren't I ? Bet I'll get an A+ if lying was a subject in school………_

He didn't look too convinced. As a matter of fact , he shot me a rather condescending look.

"Bella , tell me what's wrong ?" he pleaded , tracing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"No Edward , don't push this conversation to me. I want to talk about you now ," I stated firmly , tracing my finger along his cheek.

He pulled away - similar in fashion each time it came to crossing the thin line of death that we almost threaded upon each time we kissed.

"Tell me Edward. Tell me what's wrong ," I prompted , refusing to let this issue go.

When he paused , I resorted to the lowliest of tricks - begging.

"Please , Edward. Help me understand you. Don't shut me out. Please………….. " I pleaded silently.

He turned his gaze upon me , looking terribly wounded. "Something's wrong Bella , I can feel it."

He closed his eyes and stiffened for a moment. "I'm afraid."

My jaw dropped. Edward - my dark prince - my angel who scoured the night - a fearsome predator who once slaughtered heartless men for retribution and now chose the less vengeful path of a vegan - who was besotted with such a fascination for insufficient mortals like me - was _afraid_ ?

"What do you mean ?" I spoke up , my voice sounding unnaturally squeaky - almost as if someone trod over a mouse by mistake.

"Well-" he began , looking somewhat hopeful at me.

The door suddenly flung open and a short pixie girl glided in , clapping her hands.

_Damn. Next time I'm locking that stupid door…………… Okay , then again it won't help. After all , this is a vampire we're talking about. An extremely persistent vampire who has really bad timing. And she's supposedly psychic._

I snorted inwardly at my deliberations.

"Alice ," I grumbled out loud , " We're in the middle of something here ?" I hinted.

"I know ," she cajoled happily , skipping towards us and picking me up lightly as if I was as light as a feather rather than a 50 kg teenager.

Edward stood up , his solemn expression fading into annoyance and anger. His tan shirt was crumpled and his wine coloured sweater was half buried under the waistband of his jeans. He looked really ruffled - all together adding a bonus point to his already gorgeous looks.

"Alice , someone might see us . The door is still open ," he spoke up , glaring at his adopted sister.

She twirled me in her arms and set me down in an instant.

"Fine. Happy ?" she sniffed.

Edward growled dangerously. " Good. Now get out. Bella and I have to _talk_."

"Sorry , no can't do ! We need Bella !"

With that quirky remark , she literally dragged me out of the room and towards the lift , where the Jasper , Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us.

"Alice , where on Earth are we going ?"

She flashed a bright smile. " You'll see."

"What about Edwa-?"

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN !!!"

"Oops , got to hurry ," she dragged me inside the lift and hit the close button.

I managed to get a peek at Edward's storming figure as he ran towards us at human speed , shouting , " Alice , if I catch you -"

The doors automatically slid to a close and the lift juddered noisily as we moved down. I looked at Alice and glowered.

"Where are you kidnapping me to this time ?" I asked her haughtily.

"The Fruit Cocktail ," she answered smugly , laughing as I looked very confused.

"Um …….. no offence Alice , but the last time I checked , a fruit cocktail was a sweet drink with many fruits in it."

All the Cullens began laughing and I stared at them dumbly , wondering what had I blurted out wrongly now. I spoke the truth , hadn't I ?

"It's a club in the hotel , silly. Not a drink ," Alice giggled.

"Oh ……….." I muttered , blushing deeply.

I heard a sharp intake of breath coming from Jasper , who quickly moved away from me. I blushed even harder at the prospect of enticing him to nibble me and quickly refocused my attention on the absentees'.

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie ?" I piped up , diverting everyone's attention.

Imagine my surprise when Jasper answered my query.

"They are a little bit -" he cleared his throat , "-_preoccupied_ in their own room."

Alice sniggered and Jasper grinned. I even thought I saw the corners of Carlisle's lips twitch a little. I smiled knowingly at Jasper's remarks. Rosalie and Emmett were always into physical stuff. Pity the people living next to their rooms though. I won't be surprised if their neighbouring suites complained of hearing loss or insomnia the next day.

"Now , now children , _behave _," Esme chastised , shooting them both a disapproving look.

There was a loud 'Ding!' and the lift doors slid open , only to reveal the face of an extremely pissed off Edward. I threw my hands around him happily , all traces of the Edward's dangerous mood shifts of the previous days evaporating from my mind.

"Hi Sweetie !" I yelled happily , instantly embracing him into a hug.

"Bella ," he mumbled softly , breathing deeply into my hair.

"Strawberries , enticing freesias and absolutely alluring lavender…….. My favourite scent in the world ," he continued , before slowly kissing me on the bridge of my nose.

"Ahem ," Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Oh , sorry Carlisle !" I replied ashamedly , quickly stepping out of the way so that all of them could get out of the lift.

"How did you get here so fast ?" Alice griped unhappily , pouting.

Edward chuckled and cocked his right eyebrow up.

"Well for once my dear sister , I decided to use the stairs -" he lowered his voice , forcing me to strain my ears to catch his next words , "- you see , they don't have security cameras crowding the emergency staircases."

He winked playfully at her , no doubt toiling with her shame. Alice murmured something unintelligent and stalked past us , nose high up in the air. Both of us burst out laughing and strolled into the club , hand in hand like a couple of honeymooners. The club was full of French chatter and smoke issuing out of the cigarette ends of rich ladies huddled in the corner. a strange odour that had a tint of wine in it also wafted in the air , mingled with the many scents of expensive cologne. The atmosphere was literally choking my lungs and windpipe , so I held on firmly to Edward's tan sleeve as he steered me to a vacant booth in the corner.

"Wait here , I'll get you something to drink ," he spoke softly , gliding away like a ghost.

I sighed and tapped my fingers impatiently on the table as I waited for Edward to return. After a few minutes of waiting however , my impatience won over my promise to stay put. I got up and successfully tripped over the carpet , only barely managing to avoid a blow to the head by grasping on to the table.

"Whoa …………….. Close shave , Bella ," I muttered out loud , slowly picking my way through the mass of sweaty bodies that crashed against each other as a French pop song began to play.

_I wonder what's taking him so long…………… _I thought worriedly as I hurried through the horde , stepping on several people's feet along the way.

I suddenly spotted a flash of bronze hair in the far corner on the hall , beside the bar. I ran as fast as I could towards the lanky figure that I was all together accustomed with since I arrived at Forks without tripping. As soon as I reached the elegant teenager - my angel , I was dimly aware that he had donned a black leather jacket and a pair of dark slacks with matching boots. But I couldn't care less as I flung my hands around my guardian's neck , happy that he didn't just vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Edward !" I screeched happily , planting butterfly kisses along his neck. " What are you doing here ?"

Edward turned and I gasped , horrified. His eyes were _burgundy_.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_Okay I'm done ! Hopefully this long chapter will compensate for all the time I haven't been updating ! _

_P.S. So sorry I didn't write Edward's POV in this chapter ! I promise I'll do his perceptions on the next one !_

**REVIEW PEOPLE !!!**


	7. Doppelganger , Anyone ?

_Hello people ! I know I'm updating early , but I just wanted to say something to one of my anonymous reviewers who decided to cheerfully use a 4 lettered word at me because she was unsatisfied with the previous chapter._

**_To my dearest flamer : Thanks for making me laugh. Yes - that's right , I wasn't mad or upset when you called me all sorts of things , ( FYI I deleted your review - I do not like 4 lettered words in my reviews ) in fact I started laughing my ass off. Want to know why ? Because you're a chicken. You know - a bird which can be cooked and consumed ( ooh , this might be too BIG of a word to compute in your brain - I doubt you have one ) by most people………blah , blah , blah……… You didn't even have the guts to log in and review a flame because you're too scared I'll start an e-mail war with you and honestly , your lack of spine really did boost my day. And no , I will not call you in any other degrading terms because unlike you , I have morale and tend to give constructive reviews - not state crap like you're a -bleep !- authoress and that was unsatisfactory , etc , etc. You didn't like it , then that's too bad ! I'm not pointing a knife at your throat and forcing you to read my stories , aren't I ? And you didn't even mention your qualms ( ooh , another BIG word ) in my story , so how am I suppose to rectify my mistakes and erase your doubts ? Next time , please think before you decide to review nonsense - God must have given you at least a couple of neurons to think with , despite your current mental incapacity………_**

_**-With lots of laughter - Darth Vyper. **_

_Okay , sorry for the rant - but I just had to get back at this person. As for those who like or love this story and the way I write it - this chapter is dedicated to every single one of you. Enjoy !_

_P.S. I'm going to modify my writing style - so sorry for the experimentation but it's vital for me to find out the reactions of reviewers towards different styles. Please leave a comment after reading !_

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

**Chapter 6 : Doppelganger , Anyone ?. **

Edward's POV.

I was hurrying towards the bartender to get Bella a drink - I didn't want to make her wait. Although Alice never had vision of Bella getting run over by a truck or jumping into a mine pool any time soon ( thank God for that ) , I was still nervous. God knows how much trouble that girl could get into if I wasn't with her every second.

"Can I help you , monsieur ?" cooed a sexy blond waitress as she approached me. Pushy , I noted. A little too pushy perhaps.

_God I hope he agrees - I haven't had a knockout in a long time. This one looks solid though………_

I shot her an annoyed glance as her eyes wondered towards my nether regions. I began to growl under my breath as she began to picture me nude mentally. She squeaked and scuttled away upon noticing my look , eyes wide and fearful. I sighed and shook my head as she vanished into the crowd - no doubt trying to get someone else into her panties.

"Damned hookers…………." I muttered.

My phone suddenly rang and I reached into my pocket , flipping open the cover.

"What is it Alice ?" I grumbled , more irritated. I was more than eager to get that stupid soda and get back to Bella as soon as possible. I just hoped she didn't choke on the breadsticks they served earlier. Then again , knowing how prone she was to disaster , she might be asphyxiating right now.

"It's not Alice , it's me ! Can't you check the caller ID before picking up ? Urgh , God !" A snobbish , huffy tone crackled across the receiver.

I frowned. "Rosalie ?"

There was a loud snort. "Duh ! Who did you think it was ? The guy from _I Know What You Did Last Summer_ ?"

I sighed. "What is it Rose ? Hurry up and spit it out - Bella's waiting ," I answered sharply.

There was an awkward pause. I thought I heard a whine and a hiss in the background.

"Rose…………." I prompted , checking my watch. 7.15. I have already stalled for 5 minutes. Bella would be hyperventilating by now. If she didn't choke on the breadsticks yet.

"We have a problem ," she responded carefully. Another pause before a deep intake of breath. "We're stuck."

My frown deepened. "What do you mean _stuck _ ?"

She snapped back at me instantly. " Honestly Edward , are you mentally incompetent or something ? We're _stuck _!" She hissed the last syllable out with a sense of urgency.

I paused as reality set in. "Oh." Yup , I sounded like a total utter idiot even to my own ears. I prudently sidestepped a sweaty human as I headed back to the table - I finally abandoned my attempt to get Bella a drink. I had to make sure she was still alive first. " Why didn't you call Alice or Carlisle-?"

"Be reasonable Edward ! Carlisle and Esme just ran off to God-knows-where and are most probably rolling on the carpet and too busy sucking each other's faces behind some dustbins !"

I cringed. Her words were enough to trigger an onslaught of _unnecessary_ mental images. "Rose , don't -" I paused and back pedalled on her words , suspicious. " Wait , how do you know Carlisle and Esme are _preoccupied_ ?"

"Because one of them picked up the phone and I heard moaning …….." It was almost as if I could hear her cringe from the other end of the line.

I was nearing the table. I could spot a flash of mahogany from here……….. Just a little bit further………………

"Did you try Alice and Jasper ?"

"Alice wouldn't pick up - she's most probably raiding half the French boutiques-" I detected a hint of covetousness from her voice , "- and Jasper left his cell here." Another hiss and a loud smack.

I baulked again. I knew who she was smacking and I really sympathized Emmett at this point. Well , thank the heavens I didn't end up marrying _her_. Emmett must be raving mad or completely delusional to get along with her…………… Hmmm , knowing Emmett , he was most probably both.

"Quit whining , Emmett !" she barked. "Edward you have to help……………" she trailed off pleadingly.

I snorted. Rosalie - the ice blond vampire princess , wanted my _help _? I briefly contemplated the situation - Rosalie was one immortal being that deserved no sympathy whatsoever on my behalf. She was vile and twisted - I remembered the lie she fed me when Bella jumped - a lie that nearly got me killed and Bella too - when we got tangled up with the Volturi. How could such a merciless vampire deserve such a good deed whatsoever ? Alas , Emmett's pitiful face floated in my mind and I sighed deeply. Rosalie was just being……. _Rosalie_. It's unfair if Emmett was to be punished for his wife's actions - I believe he's being punished by now for something he did not desire too happen. I briefly weighed my options and managed to let loose a small chuckle. Rosalie and Emmett - the Queen and King of the Physical Intimacy and Action Department - who could have guessed ?

Rosalie's voice suddenly resounded from the receiver , "Edward , are you th-? Wait , are you laughing ? EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN ! YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE LAUGHING AND HACKING UP A LUNG INSTEAD BECAUSE IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR NECK -"

I let out a full blown laughter this time. A bunch of French gamblers looked up at me in surprise , shocked that I was laughing at a shrieking woman over the phone.

_Damn , that man's insane !_

_God , pity he is a maniac - He is so darn cute……………_

_Wow , El loco……………… Wonder if he's gay………………_

I tuned out the voices and whispered hurriedly over the phone , " You can't get to me Rose. You're _stuck_ !"

A loud growl and a pitiful echo from the background - which was unmistakably Emmett's , could be heard. I chortled all the way to the table. My laughter died on my lips as I saw the empty table. No Bella.

"-AND I'M GOING TO SHOVE YOUR JEWELS IN A MOUSETRAP -!"

I unconsciously snapped the lid of my cell phone shut. Panic settled in. Bella - my angel , was gone. I quickly went into hunt and scour mode - trying to detect her scent. It was almost impossible though. The stench of sweat , expensive cologne and smoke infiltrated my sinuses. I caught a tint of freesia - but it turned out to be the floral scent of a fake cologne emanating from a rich woman draped in purple furs. I sighed in frustration as I turned left and right - only to be met by lustful or condescending eyes. I even considered massacring the whole club just to find her. As desperation was about to truly kick in , I picked up a trail of strawberries - Bella's favourite shampoo. I took off like a bloodhound , barrelling people over without pausing to apologize. I finally spotted Bella heading out of the door , hand in hand with a stranger.

"Bella !" I called out , knocking over a table full of glasses.

I ignored the sound of glasses breaking and the shrieks of the angry French aristrocrats. She didn't turn - indicating that she hadn't heard. I decided to try my luck once more.

"BELLA !" I hollered , trying to get to her as fast as I could. I had to slow down my speed , too many eyes were set upon me.

She continued walking out of the door. The stranger accompanying her turned towards me , smiling viciously. I froze. The deadly outsider was ……………….. me……………

Bella's POV.

I gasped and backed away.

_No , it couldn't be - I just saw Edward a couple of minutes ago………………His eyes were still topaz………………_

I kept reassuring myself that the vampire in front of me wasn't Edward. Chanting the phrase , 'this is not Edward , this is not Edward , this is not Edward' over and over and over again in my head like a mantra didn't ease my doubts. This man - whomever it might be , could and yet could not be my vampire boyfriend. He looked like Edward - the messy bronze bangs that flowed down his forehead , the flawless face , the smooth contour of his muscles bulging under his shirt - yes , everything was uncannily Edward-ish. Save his eyes. And his choice of clothing.

He smiled as he stood up. I gulped. Well what do you expect ? He's a whole _foot _ taller than me !

"Hello , there." His voice was as smooth as velvet ; his eyes still dazzling despite the wicked shade of claret and his posture remained guarded - all the traits mastered by Edward rolled off him.

I took a step back hastily. Too hastily perhaps. I stubbed my toe on the fold of the carpet and ended up careening backwards - that was until a pair of concrete arms caught me around my waist.

"Aren't you the little most clumsiest thing ?" he chuckled , steering me upright and holding me close.

My cheeks began to burn from excessive blushing and he chuckled melodiously.

"You're cute ," he replied , scrutinizing me. " I love the blush on your cheeks - it's very warm and colourful."

I turned even redder. "Sorry , I thought you were someone else ……" I trailed off meekly , unable to pull away from his calculating gaze.

He straightened up and shot a crooked grin. "It's alright."

He had the mildest hint of a French accent. Definitely not Edward , I concluded silently.

"I'm Edmund Robert Mason ," he introduced , bowing slightly and bringing up my right hand to his lips. He kissed my fingers gently and smiled expectantly.

"Isabella Marie Swan ," I answered weakly.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance , Mademoiselle Isabella ," he purred , causing my heart to flip. He suppressed a smile. No doubt he heard my heart stutter.

_Stupid , pumping , treacherous organ ………………_ I cursed inwardly.

"I prefer Bella actually ," I replied automatically. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Well , mademoiselle Bella -" he enunciated each syllable carefully and smoothly , "- would you like to take a walk with me ?"

I was about to refuse - Edward's haunting image kept popping in my mind. This man was not Edward - he was someone else all together. I didn't feel secure around him ; some internal feeling told me he radiated danger and hostility but his innocent features - despite the eyes , just wanted some part of me to believe him. I suddenly found my thoughts floating lifelessly - almost as if every single rational musing has been cleared from my hard drive. Edward's face also vanished - a fleeting impulse told me that this was Edmund's doing , but that tiny warning evaporated in an instant. Within a few seconds - I had forgotten who Edward was and why I was here. My mind was solely filled on Edmund and statuesque beauty.

"Yes , I would like that very much."

He held out his hand and I gladly accepted it. I thought I heard someone calling my name and I almost swivelled to face the acclaimed individual - only to find that compulsion disappearing.

"Come , _Isabella_. We have a lot to talk about ," he spoke gently. I nodded in reply and followed him towards the door.

I heard glasses shattering and furious voices resounding , but I didn't look back. I just didn't feel the need to. I heard my name being shouted out once again but something kept me from turning. The voice sounded eerily familiar……………… Within a few seconds , I was out of the door and stepping on the cold pebbled streets of France ; the man of my dreams - Edmund , by my side.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_Sorry Bella's POV was rather short but there's not much to write about. The story is halfway done , so please be patient - I'll try to update as soon as I'm free. Please comment on whether you prefer this writing technique or not ; if majority of you guys do - I'll stick to this style , and if you guys detest it - I'll revert back to my old ways ! My deepest apologies for any typos ! _

**REVIEW AND COMMENT PEOPLE ! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS WELCOMED BUT FLAMES WILL BE LAUGHED AT ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED !**

**I WANT 10 REVIEWS OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE FOR A VERY , VERY , VERY LONG TIME !!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!**


	8. Tangled Mess

_Whoa - so many reviews for the last chappie - I nearly DIED out of shock. I didn't know that many were enthusiastic in reading my story in the first place……… _

_**IMPORTANT : Anyways , just to clear things up - I know most of you are really confused by the previous chapter ( even my number of hits for the last chapter has dwindled to 300 plus ) - the most common question being : Why Edward didn't chase after Bella ? How could Bella be so naïve and follow a total stranger outside the club ? **_

_**ANSWER : I have mentioned in one of the paragraphs about how Bella felt when she tried to get away from Edmund. It was clear she was about to run off to Edward - but her thoughts were muddled up all of a sudden -hint ,cough -vampire powers- cough , hint - , so she couldn't resist but follow Edmund to wherever he was planning to take her. As for Edward staring like a dufus after his girlfriend who is being kidnapped , it's because he was in shock. It's not everyday you see someone who looks like you and parades around in France kidnapping random girls , hence the mortification. **_

_Okies , enough of my rambling and on with the story !_

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

**Chapter 7 : Tangled Mess.**

Bella's POV.

I had no idea what was going on or where I was going. As far as I could tell, I was being led - a puppy being unwillingly leashed as it was sent to the pound. To the outside eye it might seem like Edmund and I were a lovesick couple taking a stroll down the moonlit streets, hands entwined as a symbol of love. But it wasn't. I wasn't in love with Edmund - I was in love with Edward.

The red haze obscuring my mind lifted a little. I could think more clearly now - my thoughts weren't muddled up like before, but as it turns out, having clear thoughts isn't a good thing. Why ? Because that's when realisation hits; adrenaline starts kicking in and of course, panic starts to dominate.

I tried to wiggle out of his vice like grip but to no avail. Heart thrumming like a drum, I turned to him and mustered in what might seem as an intimidating tone, "Let me go !"

"Now, now Isabella - try to be nice, I'm doing you a favour here ," he replied in a cool, sultry tone. Normally a smooth buttery tone like that would make my insides melt, but now I just felt sick. And worried.

I was in the hands of a completely unfamiliar vampire who apparently looks like my boyfriend. And on top of all that, he had the ability to control my body movements - which given the present situation, was not at all a good thing. I was completely and utterly helpless.

"My name is Bella -" I objected angrily, my cheeks flushing, "-and you better let me go or else -"

He interrupted me before I could finish my death threat. "Or else what _Isabella _ ? Is your precious _boyfriend _ coming to save you in a shiny armour - riding on a horse ?" he mocked, giving a wicked grin before tightening his grip on my wrist. "I think not."

I let out an angry cry and did the next best thing. I screamed. Really loudly too. Loud enough to bring Eskimos running all the way from Antarctica. I was just hoping someone in France heard me. Anyone. Hell - I wouldn't mind if Mike Newton suddenly popped up and dragged me away, anything was better than being held hostage by an insane vampire who looks as if he can't wait to sink his teeth in me.

My loud bawl died down as I gasped for air, throat burning for oxygen. Too my absolute confusion and horror, the people around us walked by as if nothing had happened - almost as if they didn't hear a mad foreign girl just scream her lungs out. It was like we were part of the surrounding architecture - non-existent in a sense.

Edmund laughed callously, snapping me out of my stupor. "Care to give it another try ? I didn't realise you pack that much of a voice - you sure don't look like it." His eyes flitted up and down my breakable body in quick succession.

I felt my cheeks burn with anger and humiliation. _Edward will save me,_ I repeated to myself mentally. _He's far more stronger than this psycho._

Before I could fire back a nice retort, Edmund abruptly stopped and glared at me dangerously. I stepped back unconsciously, backing into a hard brick wall. The darkening edges of his crimson pupils told me that something was not right.

"Never make the mistake thinking your pitiful Edward is more powerful than me Isabella -"

"Hey -!" I began to protest but his firm grip on my throat shut me up. I slowly realised that he must have read my thoughts - something Edward was struggling to do since my first day at Forks High. Now I really freaked.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "As long as you're with me, no one and I mean _no one_ - not even you pixie friend, will notice where you've gone. I'm immune to sight and sense - something which you'll soon be a part of." He stepped back slightly and hissed, "Escape is _futile_ - you _belong _ to me and me alone now. Remember that Isabella."

His grip on my throat loosed and I nearly stumbled to the ground if he didn't catch me around the waist. His arms were cold and hard - meant to seize rather than salvage, unlike Edward. Mulling back on his deadly tone, I let a few stray tears straddle my cheek as he hauled me to my feet and dragged me down a deserted alley. Hoping bitterly that Edward would come and save me, I felt my legs move automatically, almost as if I was some sort of biological puppet.

After dodging overturned dustbins, scampering rodents and heaps of rubbish for several more agonising minutes - we finally approached a dead end. I heard a deep snarl emit from somewhere within the shadows and I instantly felt Edmund press himself to me.

"Scared now, are we ?" he teased, ruby eyes glinting.

I grunted and tried to push away from him. Somehow I felt more reassured by Edward's stony chest than his.

He smiled at my efforts and just held me harder. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I'd rather be eaten by that thing out there than rub against you !" I snarled, still fighting against his grasp.

Edmund chuckled humourlessly before calling out to the shadows, "Did you hear that, Francois ? Apparently young miss Isabella Swan here thinks herself as a rather tasty morsel that is more suited to your taste buds than mine."

A deep rumble echoed through the dim alleyway and a man in his mid-thirties stepped out of the shadows. Tall and lean with well polished features and raven hair pulled back with a silk ribbon, this new vampire brought even more chills down my spine. All of a sudden Edmund's company didn't seem so bad after all.

"Touché - such a valiant effort by one so young and tender ," he spoke, voice laced with a thick French accent. His ebony eyes bore hungrily into my own, sending an involuntary shudder through my body.

"I need you to take care of this one for me Francois, I have some business to settle with my _brother dearest_ ," Edmund reeled, spitting out the last two syllables with vehemence.

My thoughts reeled as comprehension set in. Edward was his brother ? _No _ _wonder he looks alike - a twin no less_, I figured, matching the pieces together. I quickly refocused on their conversation, hoping that there were more slips which I could use against them later.

Francois snorted. "To the manor I suppose ? To be pampered like all your other porcelain dolls - or shall I say, sources of _leisure_ ?"

Edmund smiled, not offended in the least. "Adding one more couldn't hurt. You know how I tire easily of otherworldly pleasures. Plus, my bed needs a bit of new blood now and then - the rest of the girls are simply too _old_."

My jaw flopped open like a dead fish as realisation and utter horror slowly sunk in. _No way - this is not happening, this cannot be happening !!!_ my mind screamed in terror. Panic which I had felt before now kicked in fully, pumping adrenaline for the second time that night through my battered system. This time I quickly counted my options, and even though I knew it was futile to outrun them, I still had to try. I would rather die than gyrate nakedly in front of Edmund on a daily basis.

"She's quite breakable. And human. Are you sure Leona and the rest won't mind ?" Francois continued, not noticing my terror.

I decided what to do - I could knee Edmund in the groin, try to toss a few of the upright bins down to slow them both down as I hit the corner. By luck, I'll run into someone and be home free. The street outside was packed, I don't even think two vampires can massacre the whole crowd without exposing themselves. It was a hole infested wall of a plan, but I had to try.

I heard Edmund sigh and mumble, "Then turn her. What more perfect agony than to watch my brother scream as his precious pet becomes my possession for all eternity ?"

I stopped at Edmund's cool tone. _He was going to turn me ? To watch Edward suffer, as me - the human gravity repellent be his whore, for eternity ? God, what sort of tangled mess is this ?_

No, I won't let him succeed, I vowed. Although I always desired to be vampire so I could spend the rest of eternity with Edward, I wouldn't want to be turned because of this. I would rather die than betray my love for Edward.

Just as I was about to bring up my foot to knee the dickhead in his groin, Edmund used his left arm to grab my left elbow and his right arm to grab my right leg, almost as if using me as a shield. I hopped precariously on one leg, wincing as his grip tightened around both my appendages. A little bit more pressure exerted and I'll be an unmoving clump of bones and skin.

"I believe my previous warning didn't quite get through your head Isabella - I said escape was futile and I was not joking ," he hissed silently, his breath tickling my earlobe. "Don't think I wasn't aware of your hapless scheme from the beginning - I quite assure you that your unguarded thoughts are mine to delve in."

"Let me go, you bloodsucking bastard !" I yelled furtively, ignoring Francois's amused expression. "I would rather die than be your sex toy !"

"She has spirit - I like her already ," Francois chuckled lightly. Both of us ignored him.

"Too late. Within the next few days, your body and soul will be mine ," he replied icily before shoving me into Francois's outstretched arms.

I growled at him and vainly tried to claw his face off with my half-chewed nails as Francois held me back.

Francois tightened his grip around my abdomen and laughed merrily, "My, my ! The kitten has claws !"

Edmund gave a wry smile before disappearing down the alley with lithe grace and inhuman speed. Turning back to my new captor, I screamed and bucked with rage. In an instant, two cool fingers were pressed firmly against my right temple.

I stiffened as a soothing voice whispered gently in my ear, "Sleep mademoiselle Isabella, you have a long night ahead of you."

Giving one final weak growl, I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier until complete darkness took over.

Edward's POV.

It took a while for me to get moving. As the numbness and mortification slowly wore off , horror and panic begin to settle in.

"BELLA !" I yelled , tearing after my mysterious twin and my aforementioned girlfriend.

Suffice to say I knocked down the same blonde waitress who tried to hook up with me earlier. God knows when or where she came from , but I was annoyed by her stupidity to even block my way at such a vital moment. Even more worse was her constant lust-induced thoughts.

_Oh God - Selena was right , faking the falls does get them interested ! I wonder whether he's interested in my ' bonus points'……._

Blondie quickly tugged down her skimpy clothing, exposing large breasts that resembled a pair of gigantic watermelons. Feeling thoroughly disgusted, I snarled silently, my eyes unconsciously darkening. She took a hesitant step back, her own eyes widening in terror.

_Oh dear God ! I hope I didn't offend him - he looks like he's about to eat me ! I wonder-_

I tuned out her confused internal chatter and moved swiftly past her, manoeuvring through rich aristocrats, a gaggle of snobbish women and several inebriated men. How ironic. She actually had enough common sense to know that I was about to sink my teeth into her - a self-preservative trait that was absent in Bella.

Bella.

My thoughts quickly snapped back to my missing love. As soon as I stepped out of the dingy café, I knew it was hopeless. Not even a trace of her beautiful scent lingered. A few lavishly dressed women shot me appraising looks but I ignored them, focusing on catching anything - even a tiny footstep that would have set a trail for me to follow.

Instead, I was met with nothing. Absolutely nothing. _What a hopeless tracker I am,_ I realised with bitter resentment.

"Damn it Bella, where are you ?" I cried out, frustrated. Using my natural mind reading skills, I decided to seek out my 'family'. I needed their help more than anything else at the moment.

Carefully tuning to their 'voices', I listened for anyone close by -

'_Emmett ! Shift to the left ! God, what on earth is HE doing ? You would think that a vampire like him would have enough practice to do it right by now……'_

'_I hope Rose isn't mad - I'm really trying here ! Damn - I didn't know it would get stuck !'_

Rosalie and Emmett.

I sighed. But I had no other option - I couldn't detect Jasper's mental tone and Carlisle, Esme and Alice's voices are quite faint - they're most probably somewhere else far away. Making sure no one was looking, I raced towards Rose and Emmett's room at vampire speed.

Within seconds I had successfully mowed down their door, only to regret it as my eyes fell on the twisted heap that was actually two 'stuck' vampires and a tangle of bed sheet and a …… wait, a- what on earth was _THAT_ doing there ?

"A banana ?" I blurted, before shaking it off_. Focus on Bella, Edward,_ I told myself. _Not your nude siblings coated with whip cream and a banana perched precariously at the top._

"Edward !" Emmett cried elated. He shifted to get a better look at me and I saw Rosalie's hand slip under the sheets tug something. Emmett suddenly gasped, "Hey, we're free ! I AM FREE !"

Rosalie growled and smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch ! Rose - That hurt !"

"It was meant too." Rosalie gave the sheet a swift yank and wrapped it around her nude body, leaving a confused, naked Emmett on the floor.

I shut my eyes instantly. I didn't want to see this. _Focus on Bella, Edward. Focus on Bella,_ I repeated internally, shutting out the displeasing images that were enough to make me scoop out my eyeballs with a rusty spoon, provided that the spoon doesn't break first when I try to dig it into my marble-hard sockets.

I slowly reopened my eyes. Emmett, mercifully, had donned a shirt and a matching pair of jeans, mumbling darkly in the corner. Rosalie had already slipped into a dress, preoccupied in brushing her golden locks.

"What is it ?" Rosalie snapped, finally noticing my stare.

I took this cue to continue speaking, as quickly as possible, "It's Bella -" I launched into my sordid tale, knowing Rosalie's malicious thoughts wouldn't relent when she discovered Bella was gone. But to my surprise, her thoughts voiced concern and uncertainty.

_Bella's gone ? How could he be so reckless to let the human wander on her own ? In Paris - at that ? Can't he be anymore irresponsible ?_

For once I felt a sense of guilt. She was right, it was my fault that Bella was gone - there's no denying that. I should have had enough sense to gain equilibrium and pursue my mysterious 'twin' when he had my lover around the waist - but instead what had I done ? Just stare and gape after them like a dope. Smooth move.

Bella was gone. Half - no, two thirds of my family had vanished - too busy serving their own agendas, whilst I was standing here, in a crumbly hotel, desperately trying to stave off my own self-hatred and resentment.

"Have you told Carlisle ?" Emmett suddenly asked, worried.

I replied instantly, not pausing for breath, "No, you two were nearer - I had to find someone before I could set off to track her, but there wasn't a single trace of her left behind !"

I gave a passionate cry and flung a nearby lamp stand towards the cheap ceiling, creating a gaping hole in the crumbling plaster.

"Edward ! Do you want to get us kicked out of the hotel ?" Rosalie snapped, plainly angry at my theatrics.

But I couldn't help it. My angel - my singer, was gone ! And it was my fault !

Rage, fear and guilt ripped and tore the edges of my unbeating heart, creating horrid, incurable wounds. The overwhelming sense of self-blame was the worst bit - it was almost as if I wasn't in control anymore. Picking up nearby clay decorative items and other pieces of furniture, I hurled them one by one, watching each individual piece shatter as it hit the ceiling or the wall.

SMASH ! BANG ! THUD ! THUNK ! CRACK !

Each noise brought a sense of ease, creating a transient layer to cover the impending emptiness of my soul. I felt frustrated and yet content - hollow ultimately because I lost sight of my love.

Bella was gone. That was all I could think of.

"Are you trying to attract attention ? Because you damn well are going to get it with your tantrum !" Emmett hissed, holding me in a tight vice-like grip.

I bucked against his grasp, seething in reply, "Get you hands off me ! I have to find Bella !"

"Not until you calm down !" he snarled back, tightening his grip. I growled and swore under my breath, digging my right elbow into his ribs. He hissed back at me, lips curled over pearly white teeth.

Rosalie suddenly stood up in the corner, rolling her eyes. "Quit being so melodramatic - do you want to rescue Bella or not ?"

That simple sentence was enough to spur some sense of rationality in my mind. Slowing willing myself to calm down, I ceased struggling.

Emmett released me and muttered, "Took you long enough."

I shot him a dark look and he shrugged.

"You said the rest were nearby right ?" Rosalie prompted, flipping her hair.

I nodded. "But they're quite far - at least a couple of miles away from the main square."

"Have you tried calling Carlisle first ?" Emmett implored, staring directly at me. I barely contained a shudder when Carlisle and Esme's recent 'events' flitted through my thoughts. Noticing my disturbed look, Emmett rose his brows in a questioning fashion.

I quickly sidetracked him before he could probe further. "We have to find Alice first - she might have a vision of this."

Rosalie nodded and cocked her head. "We should split up - since everyone else is all over the place, we stand a better chance if we could find anyone along the way and give them a low down on the situation."

"We might find Bella faster as well," Emmett agreed, before adding darkly, "And your mysterious doppelganger."

My insides writhed with anger towards Bella's captor. How dare he steal her away from me ? I'm going to rip that son of a ba-

"Edward -" I looked up at Rosalie's concerned face, snapping out of my internal tirade "- don't do anything foolish. This vampire might be strong if he could drag Bella off like that - I for one know that that _human _ is so attached to you - she wouldn't leave your side for a complete stranger, even though he looks like you -"she took a deep, unnecessary breath "-just-just be careful alright ? Promise me that you'll at least wait for one of us before you rip him to shreds."

Emmett draped a consoling shoulder over her arm and muttered something in her ear. I sighed as I turned heel on both of them, preparing to exit.

I only stopped for the briefest of moments when Rosalie's tentative voice called out again.

"Edward ? Will you promise ?"

"I'll try ," I replied bitterly, sprinting down the hallway to start the hunt for Bella.

After nearly an hour of searching, I hadn't come close to finding anyone yet - although I did catch Jasper's lingering scent when I traipsed down a particularly dodgy alley. He was no where in range of my psychic radar though, I suspect either Emmett or Rosalie had got to him first, and he was most probably out looking for Bella. I could hear Carlisle and Esme's fading thoughts, they were clearly concerned as they scoured for Bella in the outskirts of Paris. I, on the other hand, was far into the heart of the city, where poisonous fumes from polished automobiles and sweet scents of humans wreaked havoc with my sinuses.

Instinctively turning deeper into the maze of alleys which weren't as crowded or as tempting, I finally locked on to a strange, musky odour that brought back a sense of déjà vu. It took me a while to pin down the smell - it was the same smell that reeked throughout the café as Bella stepped out with that _man_.

"Show yourself !" I commanded, clenching my fists.

A loud cackle answered my demand, resonating from the thick bricks that lined the alley walls. Somewhere to my left, a mangy cat sprang from a bin, spitting as it streaked past my foot and towards the open end of the alley. At the same time, a tiny breeze swept across the desolate cobblestones, sending scraps of paper to flutter across my ankles.

"And why would I do that ?" came a cool voice, uncannily like mine.

I snarled in reply. "Where's Bella ?"

"Tsk, tsk. Now, now - be patient, the belle mademoiselle is in _good hands_ ," the voice taunted. "Or shall I say _good_ _fangs_ ?"

I growled at the shifting shadows, spinning to my left and right. My nose was deceiving me - his scent came from everywhere.

"If you touch her, I'll kill you myself ! I'll send you straight back to hell demon - with your precious ashes in an urn !" I roared, my fists clenching as I delivered my threat.

The voice laughed menacingly, booming as it was reverberated from one wall to another. I cringed at the harsh sound, my ears ringing.

"Too bad - been there, seen that, done that, got bored, came back !!!"

A guttural snarl escaped my lips as I sprung towards the nearest flitting shadow, hoping to grasp it somehow. The voice laughed again, louder than before.

"I'm not there ! In fact -" a vortex of shadows appeared at the dead end of the alley "- I'm here !" A lean figure stepped out, exposing ruby eyes with messy bronze hair and smooth features - a perfect imitation of my own body in every single way.

"What have you done to Bella ?" I hissed, muscles coiled to spring. I couldn't wait to tear off that revolting smirk from his face.

My impostor rubbed his chin with his index finger in a mock gesture before replying, "Oh - I've just added her to my brood of _personal entertainment_. I hope you don't mind - I just can't wait to _touch_ her slender figure when she starts to gyrate in front of me for eternity. _Naked_."

He gave a twisted, sardonic smile and that was all I needed to snap. Forgetting my promise to Rose, I unleashed all my self-control and let my primal instincts run rampant. I sprang for the kill.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_This was 14 pages on Word - a really long chapter I might add. I hope this can compensate for my absence - I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while and have disappointed most of you guys, but I had my trials recently ( and my finals are coming up soon - Eep ! ) and I am having a tough time with my folks at home. On top of all that, my cable at my hostel is wonky, so I can't connect to the net. But nevertheless, I've wrote a nice, lengthy chapter and I hope it doesn't go to waste - please show some support and appreciation; if you have any queries, please don't hesitate to ask ( and for convenience sake please sign in so I can reply to you straight away or you'll have to wait for my answer in my next chapter ) and try to leave a review. I don't mind if it's two words - a review is still a review to me, I treasure it all the same._

_P.S. My finals are in 2 weeks time, which means I won't be able to update until the first week of June. So sorry for keeping you guys waiting !_

**PLEASE REVIEW !!! I LOVE REVIEWS - WHICH MEANS MORE REVIEWS, MORE QUICKER UPDATES !!!**


	9. Nasty Surprises

_Wow, I haven't updated this baby for a long, long time……… But I have a good reason(s) for my bad, backstabbing, 'I-promise-to-update-earlier' behavior :_

_a) I've officially finished my first book - it has been sent in for proof reading and is due to be published someday. Hence my lengthy absence because let me tell you something : Writing a 150 000 word book plus editing plus staying cooped up at home twenty four-seven isn't quite a good combination. It apparently leads to paranoia, googly-eyed syndrome when one sits in front of the computer and a strange coveting for fusty cheese._

_b) I just encountered the worst month of my life ( the accursed June to be exact ), whereby I had to engage in a verbal tussle with my parents regarding my future and me staying at home and writing my book. Some of you already know this, whilst others might still be in the dark of my anarchic personal life; but I just want to say that it reached an almost suicidal point. But I'm still alive. So I guess that's good. I think._

_c) I'm nursing an injured middle finger in my right hand. Not good, but I'm living through typing with nine other incompetent fingers. To my dearly beloved middle finger; may you get well soon and kick some alphabet ass on the keyboard by next Monday. _

_d) I'm currently attending driving lessons. I may not be free sometimes, but I'm stuck at home most of the time, so I'll use whatever spare minutes I have left in my schedule to update all my fics and possibly finish them by the end of this year._

_So sorry for the inconveniences guys – I really missed you all as well. So here's a special treat : I'm updating ALL my beauties. Read and drink up the ones which match your brand of tea, and please kindly leave a gentle/constructive review afterwards. Flames will be used to roast my neighbor's dead rats, before the aforementioned carcasses will be flung back into her porch. She's a nasty old hag, so sue me._

_Oh, and I realize my writing was incredibly amateurish and full of grammar/spelling errors ( looking back and shuddering at all stories ), so my deepest apologies for that. I won't give it my all, but I'll try to do as much as I can to make my stories better._

_So read and enjoy !_

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

**Chapter 8 : Nasty Surprises.**

Bella's POV.

Voices. Sharp, musical notes.

That was the first thing that crossed my mind when the fog that obscured my anarchic thoughts lifted. But these peculiar, harmonious voices weren't familiar at all to me - the thick French accents and sharp American twangs completely alien to my senses. Which brought me back to another square.

I was being held captive - most probably in a cold, lonely dungeon somewhere in France. But my fingers assured me that I was propped upon something softer - a quilt perhaps ?

_No, _I told myself sternly. _Don't get sidetracked. Edmund might be nearby. Just focus on the voices and keep your mouth shut._

I obeyed my mind and stilled my body, willing the erratic thumping of my heart to slow down. Whilst letting the concise, foreign tones to float into my ears, I used my other foggy senses ( save my sight ) to explore my surroundings.

Sharp, opium smoke somewhere nearby. Soft, hushed tones all around me. No fire in my veins yet.

_Good,_ I mused desolately. _I'm still alive. But barely. Wait - what are they saying ?_

I strained my ears to decipher the melodious rhythms. They were my only shot at freedom and humanity. I couldn't waste it.

"You have got to be _kidding_ me………."

"Nope. He took another one. A stupid petty mortal as a new bed warmer. And that's not even half of it. This one is _hideous_."

"Shush - she's still sleeping…….You know, she looks a bit familiar. I think I might have seen her somewhere……."

Three females, I pinned down. One strangely American, the other most certainly French and yet another sporting some unknown accent. I strained my senses to hear more.

"With your job, you're bound to see fast food packages on legs, Meera. She's most probably one of those petite skanks which you come across that damned airport everyday. Although I have to say, the smell of her blood is quite…….. _delectable_……. "

"Listen, I love my job, okay ? So let's stop bashing my choice of occupation and get back on track. But I could have sworn I've seen her somewhere."

"Oh for God sakes, just drop the subject already. Whether you saw her or not, it doesn't matter. Leona is going to be here any moment now and when she sees the puny human unmarked, she'll start ripping of some heads. And mind you, I would like to keep my brains intact."

A short moment of silence preceded and I tried my level best not to fidget. I could sense all of them staring at me in silent appraisal; I just hoped that my heart wouldn't do anymore sudden flip flops at the moment. If not………I didn't even want to relish in that possibility.

"Do whatever you want then, Gen. I'm not getting my teeth anywhere near that piece of filth."

"Oh, stop being a total snob, Liandra. Even you have been a human once. And she's pretty."

"Pretty edible, you mean."

"Good lord, let's just get this over and done with, okay ? Before Leona or Roy-"

"Bonjour, mademoiselles !"

I nearly crumpled inwardly when another voice interceded - this one clearly male. Another vampire. Another cause for concern. Another executioner.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Pointy pitchfork and arrowhead tail in tow."

"Shut up ! He can hear you !"

"I know."

"You're hopeless, you know that, Gen ?"

"Ah……so this is the belle mademoiselle that Edmund has chosen, oui ?"

"Si - I mean oui. But he wants her to be turned immediately, Roy. And-"

"Let me guess, none of you are willing to sink your teeth into the neck of this delicate little creature ? Too afraid to lose control perhaps ?"

"More like too afraid to lose our appetite……."

"_Liandra_ !"

"Listen, we really didn't want to bug you, but Francois laid specific orders that she is to be turned before Leona returns from hunting and no one here-"

"I'll do it."

"-want to because we might lose-"

"Ahem, I said I'll do it."

"-control. Wait - what ?"

"I'll take her under my wing and do the honors, my belles. There's nothing too difficult for I, Sir Royan Alexander Francas III-"

"What is up with vampire males and their over-exaggerated, egoistical, perpetually hard-to-remember long names ?"

"_Gen _!" An exasperated sigh radiated throughout the room, before the same speaker continued, "Good, Roy. You take care of her while we-"

"Say no more, it is done……….."

I felt something icy press along my throat and it took all the nerve I had left in my body not to scream. But I had to stop this. I didn't want to be turned by some unknown vampire - I wanted to be turned by Edward; my protector, my knight, my vampire.

_STOP HIM !_ my mind shouted at me, forcing my body to take evasive action. I did as it told, quickly feigning a groan and writhing a little in the tangled sheets that enveloped my body, trying desperately to quell my fear. But deep down inside, I knew nothing was going to sway the inevitable - no amount of fake sleeping, ghastly moaning or sleep talking was going to get me out of this one.

"Hold your teeth ! She's waking up !"

The sharp cologne and icy breath that washed over my skin in thick waves retracted immediately, leaving me more vulnerable and aware of my dangerous surroundings. I knew it was impossible, but I still hoped that Edward would somehow barge into the room this very instant and whisk me away from this horrible nightmare, with his cold lips pressed against my warm ones as a sign of assurance. But as I slowly cocked my eyes open, I knew it was untrue.

No Edward. No freedom. Just a bunch of squabbling, ravenous vampires.

"Ah, how are you ? I trust that you are comfortable ?"

My gaze shifted to the incredibly handsome vampire in front of me - my eyes tracking down his perfect, elfin face and smooth, honey locks that cascaded past his shoulders.

_Royan,_ I assumed immediately, feeling wary of his lingering, dark eyes.

He was hungry - positively starving. Needless to say, I was the only potential meal in this accursed lavish bedroom. I quickly disregarded him and turned to look at the other three scantily dressed vampires around me, my vision struggling to make out their features under the dim lighting.

An extremely tall, dark haired female glared at me from the corner, her lips pulled into a tight frown as she assessed me through calculative eyes. Another Rosalie in France. Just great.

"Hi, I'm Meera ," one of the girls on the far left introduced herself, her smile surprisingly warm and friendly.

I couldn't help but return her smile as I looked away from French-Rosalie and towards her, my mind working over time as I recalled her blonde ringlets and her heart shaped face.

"I've seen you before ," I exclaimed uncertainly, my tiny beam fading as it finally clicked to me. "You were in the airplane-"

"Yes, I believe we've met informally - your mate looked exactly like Edmund, right ?" she interjected, her American accent becoming more prominent towards the end.

I nodded sadly, my heart suddenly clenching as I thought of Edward once more. Where was he ? Was he safe ? Did Edmund already find him ?

My musings were cut short as yet another voice interceded.

"I'm Geneva. Gen, as most people like to call me ," a redhead on my right introduced, her tone condescending. She crossed her arms above her voluptuous breasts, opening her mouth to say something else when Roy sliced right across her words.

"Oh, forgive us for not giving you a chance to speak, mademoiselle." He smirked when Gen began to throw daggers at his back, before continuing smoothly, "Who might you be then ?"

I stared at him warily, my treacherous muscles shuddering under his withering gaze. He was looking at me like I was a rather succulent piece of meat thrust under his nose, despite being incredibly courteous in his words.

"Isabella ," I finally replied, swallowing the lump in my throat. "But please, just call me Bella."

Roy smiled and swiftly brought my right hand up, gently pecking my knuckles. I was afraid he might go ballistic and start ripping off my skin then and there, but he withdrew his lips almost immediately, his irises turning obsidian in a flash as he caught a whiff of my scent.

"Forgive me, mademoiselle Bella……But you have such _potent_ blood ," he whispered casually. "It commands a lot of control for me to not even take a little…….._nibble_……if you may."

I gulped at his serious words but didn't reply. A derisive snort sounded from across my bed and I turned to look at the Rosalie-look-alike - what was her name again ? Ah - Liandra, no doubt.

"Why don't you just skip the niceties and get it over and done with, Roy ? I tire of this….._charade_……"

Before I could intervene and quickly stall my impending death, the oak door that stood by the right corner of the imperially decorated room swung open, admitting a wavy haired vampire who was clad in a strangely beaded two piece.

"Leona ," Gen stated airily, her features evolving into panic as she spied the intruder.

I shared her distress, but it wasn't the entrance of this new vampire that caused my bowels to churn unpleasantly. It was the larger figure of a male vampire behind her that did - his ruby eyes equally widening in astonishment as he spotted me from the threshold. And right on cue, both of us voiced out our shell shocked thoughts.

"Bella ?"

"Jasper ?"

Edward's POV.

I should have known that he was a master of deception. The way he moved silently amongst the shadows, taunting me with his icy laughter and sending out hideous images of Bella stripping naked in front of him should have been proof enough. But I was just too angry - too furious and riled up about his convictions and blatant intentions of harming my love - my singer no less, to care.

Thus, instead of ripping the smirk off his face as I'd originally intended, I went crashing straight _through_ him and into the red bricked alley wall beyond. The force of the impact didn't harm my body at all; the sprinkle of debris that showered the air like chunky raindrops doing little to appease my growing anger.

"Fight me man to man, you filthy coward !" I roared in rage, ignoring the choking swirl of dust.

Another cold cackle answered my demand.

"Why Edward……..You must learn to be patient ," his voice jeered from somewhere above, resonating throughout the desolate stretch. "After all, patience is a _virtue_."

I growled louder. "Stop playing games with me, demon ! What sort of a monster are you ? One who relies on cowardice and conceals itself in the shadows - too afraid of the possibility that it might be struck down before it could draw first blood ?"

The moment I finished my sentence, something incredibly sharp and hard raced across my cheek, causing four long scratches to appear across my marble skin. Thin rivulets of blood poured out from the open gashes for a moment, before succumbing to self-healing as my natural regenerative capabilities took over.

"I believe I did draw first blood, Edward _dearest_……..Guess I'm not a coward after all, am I ?"

A snarl rumbled from my chest at the cold mocking tone, my peripheral vision filled with lustful images that I simply couldn't rely upon. My mind was misled to believe untrue thoughts and images, and so were my other senses. Try as I might, I couldn't pin down the movements of this peculiar copycat - at one time there would be a cold hearted cackle next to my ear, the next - a shuffle of feet in front of me.

Then, it clicked to me. It wasn't my body that was the problem, it was my surroundings. This vampire was a master of deceit - of illusion. It was most probably his gift, I'm sure of it.

_But how do you fight against something you can't trust ? _I asked myself, straining my vision.

"Close enough, but still not warm enough ," his voice spoke out of the blue, jarring me out of my thoughts.

I paused and frowned. "What are you talking about, demon ?"

"You are close in discovering my gift, but not _accurate_ enough………" My doppelganger finally stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself in solid form once more. "Come on, Edward…….think this through and through…….The answer is within yourself, _brother_……"

I scowled at him, deepening my frown. I could kill him; I could leap at him right now and leave him as nothing more than an immobile heap of flesh colored chunks. But his serious tenor and absent mockery stopped me in my tracks.

"I'm no brother of yours ," I replied coldly, moving around in a gentle circle as I assessed any openings in which I could use to end him - to get my Bella back safely in my arms.

His ruby eyes narrowed into two tiny slits. "Yes, you are Edward…….Or have you forgotten ? Have you truly disregarded the bond we shared whilst we were in our mother's womb - the womb of Elizabeth Masen ?"

"Shut up ," I ordered. "You speak lies and slander me with your gift. I'm not tolerant towards cheats."

He threw his head back and laughed, imitating my stalking movements. "Is that true ? Is that what you gather from me, little brother ?"

"Stop lying and start fighting. I'm sick of playing your worthless games ," I spat distastefully, pushing back a heinous image of Bella's mangled corpse that he'd projected to me. It commanded all of my self-control not to rip him to shreds then and there.

But I had to find Bella. I had to seek out where she was being held against her will and only this mocking vampire before me knew where she was. Judging by his widening grin, I would say he actually read the worry in my face.

"As I said before, patience is a mandatory aspect in life, brother. Let me tell you a little story before we duel and you could go save your dainty little princess from her tower _if_ you survive ," he stated callously, his back hunched into a feral like stance.

I growled in distaste but didn't respond in any other way. If this was my only shot at getting Bella back, I would take it. No matter how despicable it would be to hear the web of lies that are being spun by demons such as this man before me.

"Good…….." he chortled, before hardening his tone. "Let's introduce ourselves properly, shall we ?" He gave a little bow, smiling mysteriously as I just stared at him angrily in return.

"My name is Edmund Robert Masen, first _true_ son born to Mr. and Mrs. Masen in Mississippi in the early nineteenth century. Left to _die_ by the hands of an undertaker, simply because I was deemed too weak to live."

His words were bitter at the end, but the cold humor on his face never melted. I peered at him curiously, reminding myself not to be deceived by his trickery.

"You lie ," I sneered. "I am the only son born to them."

He snorted derisively, his irises darkening considerably as he elucidated further. "I was your blood twin, brother. Do you know what that means ? I sacrificed my blood to share it with you so _you_ could survive, whilst _I _withered away in her womb - damned for death as soon as I came out. Does that mean nothing to you ?"

"Your words stand on shaky ground, Edmund ," I growled lowly, ignoring the twisted hate on his features. "I was the sole son born to them. Your transaction from human to vampire must have messed up your memories-"

"Do not blame the three days of fire I had to endure for any of this !" he snarled in reply, his dark humor evaporating completely. "My memories are as strong as ever - oh, yes. Very strong indeed. I could still recall they way my beloved _parents_ dumped me in the grave for the dead, deciding I was nothing more than an abomination."

"Then they were right in that sense ," I remarked coyly, pitching into this game quickly. "You are filth, trash no less. A piece of discarded, unworthy-"

"SHUT UP !" he roared, his eyes darker than midnight as he clenched his fists and stopped pacing.

I stared at him, the corner of my lips twitching into a half-smile.

"I thought you said patience was a virtue. Apparently you have _none_."

He emitted a deep growl that echoed throughout the alleyway, his features contorting into a mask of unadulterated hatred. His fists remained curled by his sides, his eyes forever trained upon my face.

Well, he wanted to play this sordid game very badly, so I'll join in - throwing back all his pitiful words in his face. He had snatched away the only person I'd truly cared about, instantly marking me down as his arch nemesis. It was his ball; I would roll it any way he wanted if it helped me attain Bella back - safe and sound.

"I will not let you get a rise out of me ," he finally declared, his eyes lightening and his muscles slacking.

"Why not ? After all, this is _your_ game ," I probed mockingly, clasping my hands and giving a short bow like an Arabian genie.

He glared at me coldly, before finally cracking a grin.

"It's a real pity, brother. You remind me a lot of myself ," he said, moving closer.

I stepped back warily. "I see _nothing_ of you in me."

He smiled even wider, revealing a perfect row of pearly white teeth.

"Really ? How about this then ?"

Without awaiting my response, he suddenly lunged at me and tackled me down to the ground. I snarled and instinctively dug my fingers into his arm, tearing away a piece of his rock hard flesh. He growled when he spotted the pearly white skin that clung on to my fingertips, raising his fist and pummeling my ribs repeatedly.

I vaguely heard a crack but I disregarded the temporary burning sensation that rang across my chest, knowing that the bone would mend itself in due time. Swiftly flipping on my belly, I rolled over and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to sail through the air and into a nearby wall.

The resultant bang was ear deafening as his body slammed across the bricks, sending another cyclone of dust to swirl in the air. Using my vampire speed, I raced towards him to finish him off, only to find remnants of scattered bricks and crumpled rubbish bins around a gaping hole in the wall.

"Too slow, Edward ," Edmund's cool voice whispered in my ear.

I spun around wildly to slam my fist into his face, only to find his hands wound tightly around my fingers. In a motion too quick for any human to see, he ripped off my little finger and sent it scooting into the darkness, leering maliciously when I gasped at the sudden pain.

"Too soft, are we ?" he taunted.

I slammed my knuckles into his nose, relishing in the satisfaction of the sharp crack that followed.

"Too inattentive, are we ?" I teased back, watching him rise to his feet to take another swipe.

We continued fighting like this for a good hour or so, trading swipes and snarls, spitting sibilant curses along the way when we _almost_ bested each other during irregular intervals. We simply couldn't gain an upper hand over each other - we were too evenly matched to outlast or outplay the other.

Edmund most probably realized this as well, eventually resorting back to his dirty tricks by merging with the shadows and relying on his illusions to ward off my attacks. I fought back as valiantly as I could, despite losing another finger in the process of my horrendous battle. I kept my thoughts solely on Bella - on her charm, her maladroit nature, her little spunk, her witty tongue, her delectable smell………

_I would do anything to get her back, _I vowed silently. _Anything. Even if it meant losing both my arms._

"You cannot win ," Edmund declared dangerously, finally succeeding in pinning me down. "Why do you still fight, knowing that you cannot best me ?"

I stopped bucking under his grasp, my black eyes meeting his empty, confused ones.

_So he doesn't understand,_ I realized. _He doesn't know what it is like to fall in love………He knows not of beauty and hope, but of crimes and murder………_

He was just an empty shell that was filled with vengeance for destroying me; other than that, he was as hollow and as morbid as any other shallow life form on earth - focusing solely on the need to be a killer and hunter, nothing more. A beast without a conscience no less - reminding of what I once was during my rebellious ages.

He was right; we were of the same mould somewhat.

"Love ?" he guessed, his tone imperious but uncertain at the same time. I nodded brusquely, watching a collection of thoughts swirl chaotically in his head. His eyes appeared to melt a little, before turning into solid rubies once more.

"A weak cause ," he spat bitterly. "A weak emotion that would eventually be your demise."

"Or yours."

Without even turning sideways to look at the speaker, I already let an unconscious smile grace my lips. I knew the familiarity of that tone - the snobbish air that disregarded humans below her foot like nothing more than a thorn imbedded in her flesh - Rosalie.

"Looks like you're outmatched after all, Edmund. Still care to give it a little try ?" I jeered back at him, watching his eyes flicker towards the mouth of the alleyway.

With a final hiss of discontentment, he gutted me sharply across the abdomen, before purring softly, "Until later then, brother _dearest_. I am afraid I have an _appointment_ with your beau first…….."

Before I could even unleash a guttural snarl, he recoiled back into the shadows, vanishing from my sight and mind.

"Are you alright ?" Emmett asked, popping up next to me and hauling me to my feet.

I watched the entire Cullen clan - save Jasper, stare at me through slightly widened eyes, concern and amazement written all over their faces.

"You dropped these ," Rosalie stated, slipping two wriggling white worms into my hands. I gawked at her open mouthed, unsure of why she thrust some peculiar insects into my open palms, until I watched her just roll her eyes at my blatant confusion.

"They're your fingers, Edward ," Alice chirped, noticing my mystification.

"Oh ," I muttered, looking down at my wiggling digits. I slowly fastened them towards the stumps on my hands, watching in temporal fascination as the bones and flesh knitted back together.

As soon as I was able to flex them normally ( all though the joints were still a bit stiff ), Carlisle spoke.

"I think it's best we find Bella. And perhaps Jasper too, if we catch him along the way."

I nodded in agreement, before looking at Alice. "Did you have a vision of where she might be ?"

"No ," she replied sadly, shaking her head. "Every time I seek something, all I get are blurred images. The motions shift from time to time - it's quite unpredictable."

"Werewolves in Paris ?" Esme suggested, arching her eyebrow.

"Can't be ," Emmett threw in. "I didn't catch a single scent of those mongrels."

"Then how are we suppose to find the human in a city as large as this ?" Rosalie inquired pensively.

A thick miasma of silence fell over us as everyone racked their brains, hoping that we could somehow find a way to track Bella and leave France as soon as possible. I scoured for a solution as well, running through every single word Edmund had just conveyed to me about an hour or so ago.

'………_Come on, Edward………think this through and through………The answer is within yourself, brother………'_

'………_As I said before, patience is a mandatory aspect in life, brother. Let me tell you a little story before we duel and you could go save your dainty little princess from her tower if you survive………'_

'………_Let me tell you a little story before we duel and you could go save your dainty little princess from her tower if you survive………'_

'………_You could go save your dainty little princess from her tower if you survive………'_

'………_Save your dainty little princess from her tower………'_

'………_her tower……… her tower………her tower………' _

He could have just meant it figuratively, but still - could it be ? Was it a dire hint that he was passing on as a challenge ? Or was it his usual demeaning tricks that were carefully placed to stall me from gaining the sole purpose of my existence back ? Whatever it was, I was wiling to take that stab.

Without wasting anymore time thinking, I looked back to my family, meeting their anxious and expectant gazes.

"I think I know where Bella might be."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_Wow, a total of 17 pages on Word. You guys seriously better lay down some nice reviews because I don't think I'll be pulling off any other lengthy chapters like this again. Phew !_

_Okies, to clear some stuff up first :-_

_In Bella's POV, I'm sorry if you think the story is dragging sluggishly at this point, but I really wanted to introduce the personalities and bits of the new characters - namely Royan, Meera, Gen and Liandra. In Edward's POV, Edmund's gift is yet to be accurately pinned down, but I assure you - everything that happened before this ( like in previous chapters whereby Bella saw Edward's eyes go black all of a sudden ) and more of Edmund's secretive past will be revealed. So don't get your brain knotted up by mulling over these facts - just relax and the answers will come rolling in in due time._

_As for now, please kindly leave a nice review ( constructive if you want, but no ridiculous_, inane flames ) or any queries that you might have.

**REVIEW ! MORE REVIEWS MEANS MORE QUICKER UPDATES !**


	10. DV's Note

**D.V.'s Note.**

Hi people!

I know it's been a long time since I've updated anything on this site, but I have a perfectly reasonable explanation. And yes, I can already picture some of you rolling your eyes or muttering under your breath, "That's what she always says, that stupid procrastinator. Excuse after excuse. Yeah, right!"

Well, put away the pitchforks and spare at least a minute to hear me out.

I'm currently studying my second year of Medical Bioscience in Australia, and the academic attention is certainly taking up tons of time. But here's the best bit:-

I'm getting my book published. An agency from Canada/US was willing to represent me and the editor wanted to have a peek at my manuscript and negotiate a full contract (to which I asked her to buy me some time because I'm rewriting huge portions of my story and balancing a full time Medical degree; no easy task, let me tell you). She hasn't replied yet, but I'm hoping and praying things will work out.

I want to personally thank some of the coolest people I've met on that has either helped me through this (one of you guys even turned out to be the best penpal and editor ever! And yes, that's you, B! THANKS!) or inspired me to continue, or even just wanted to have a chat with me:-

-musical-gerbil- (Love you darling! Thanks a ton for everything! )

-AnyatheRhymer- (It's nice to bump into another Malaysian who can write very well! Thanks for all the chat sessions! ;) )

-Alicia- (Sorry hon, forgot your pen name –sheepish smile- Thanks for being one of the first people on the site to talk to me!)

-GunnerGirl- (My first reviewer! How could I ever thank you? –kisses feet-)

-CocoLime- (Probably one of my most favorite reviewers. She always makes my ego swell with her sweet comments)

-Naomi- (Most possibly we'll never see each other online again due to schedule clashes, but if you were to ever read this, thank you for being so kind to me)

-Kimmeth and Halt at X- (you two have been loyally supporting my DS fics, I can never thank you enough for this! )

-Twisted Ingenue- (Previously KurdasGirl, if I'm not mistaken – Thanks for your awesome reviews and support!)

And there are plenty more that I can thank – if only I could meet each and every one of personally, I'd hug you all and give you a gigantic box of chocolates. Thanks everyone for all your support, constructive criticisms, reviews, and lovely PMs.

I was planning to scrap off some ficlets, but after looking back at the crappy stories and awesome people that made my life more colorful than it was meant to be, I had no heart to. Every word I wrote on this site just proved to me how much I've moved up the scale of amateurism to professionalism, so I'm going to let them stay the way they are (with some edited and upgraded portions in due time) for memory's sake. So I will **CONTINUE** writing, just probably at infrequent and random moments. I don't plan on giving up – I'm no longer a quitter like I once used to be. So hang in there, and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM me.

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

P.S. If you have any queries about my book, I'm afraid I won't be able to divulge much, including the title and storyline for fear of plagiarists and a future legal lawsuit (on my end, should anyone get bright ideas to rip off my hard work). But I can tell you this : it's under the paranormal romance category and fishes a completely new uptake on how we see our current world. ;)

P.P.S. Word of advice : Don't give up on your dreams. I failed 40 times and I quit. But two years later and God's answer comes knocking on my door. So have a little faith in what you're doing and Him. Things always never work out with a 'yes', but with the 'best'. So be patient and **DON'T** give up! 

~Jo


End file.
